Return of the Ancients
by Xavious216
Summary: Princess Celestia realizes something is very wrong in a vision she had late one night. Now she must embark on a quest with her most faithful student, and some others, to stop this great travesty.
1. Prologue: Introduction

"My sister has truelly ruined all of Equestria single hoofeldy. She and Luna were supposed to be the only two alicorns, I specifically told her too many would distort the rulership of the land and cause mass confusion of the laws. She ruined our political influence in the Crystal Empire by overturning the King, not even speaking of causing the entire empire to disappear. She herself was almost overthrown, and defeated, by a Changeling! How she has fallen from grace. It has fallen up to me to set things right. I understand there is only one way to do just that. I know now what I must do." Order left his castle atop a mountain in Sparta with one goal in mind, to save them all, no matter what.

* * *

Twilight was with her friends enjoying a picnic they don't get to share as often due to Twilight's new obligations to being a princess. With meeting diplomats, deciding new laws, and royal conferences with delegates from across lands far out reaching Equestria, she barely ever had a off day. Today was hardly different, even now she had her face in a scroll on some political issue involving the dragons wanting to expand the area they are allowed to use as homes. Celestia had just informed Twilight they would negotiate allowing them the badlands to-

"Twilight! Darling, get over here this instant and spend time with your friends. You know it is not every day we get to do this anymore."

Twilight got her nose out of the paper long enough to see Rarity looming over her with the others watching the scene unfold from the mat Pinkie had laid out to set the food on. "Sorry Rarity, Celestia was telling me about the-"

"I'm sure Celestia will understand if you can't get back to her on this matter. It will still be there even if you come and enjoy yourself for just a day, darling."

Twilight hopped up, "You know what, you're right Rarity! Girls, I'm sorry for not including myself. So how have you been?"

Rainbow was the first to answer with a smug grin, "Well, being captain of the wonderbolts does keep me pretty busy with the latest recruits trying out to be the next big thing, jealous ponies who think they should be captain of the wonderbolts, and lazy colts who think they are the best things around. Reminds me of all those namby pamby, snobby, uptight unicorns in Canterlot, no offense Rarity."

Rarity turned her head with a 'Hmph' "Well, since I moved Carousel Boutique to Canterlot, business has risen exponentially. I have a fresh order every day with new possibilities for me to explore the fashionista world!"

Twilight nodded her head to those two, "That's great girls. Applejack how is the farm?"

Said farmpony seemed to beam with pride. "It's doin great Twi! After Applebloom got her cutie mark, she's been a great help on the farm. Big Macintosh usually tries to help her a lot, or take over her work, but she said she is a big girl now. We even get to harvest the zap apples every year on the day Granny died... I miss her. On the brighter side, we have more than enough money for the farm and some extra bits to help our fellows in other towns if they need it." Applejack's voice had gotten quieter when mentioning Granny Smith. Twilight was beaming with a smile at how everything else was going though. "That's great Applejack, I'm so happy for you. And how have you been Fluttershy?"

Fluttershy looked up quickly, surprised her name was mentioned, "Oh, um, I've been good Twilight. The animals are amazing as usual, so no complaints. Angel hasn't really been giving me much issue now that he's found himself a little girl bunny to be with. I finally got my own animal santuary to have a home for them all."

Pinkie Pie opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Twilight. "That's great girls, I'm so proud of you." They leaned in for a group hug enjoying each others company, except for Pinkie. While they didn't notice her, she slipped out of their way back to Sugarcube Corner alone again.

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Cake decided to leave Ponyville, giving Pinkie Pie ownership and full responsibility of Sugercube Corner. They didn't even say goodbye. Well she did have Gummy, who was snuggled up with her providing as much morale support as he could muster as she wept into her pillow. Her friends never even noticed the party pony's absence. To get her mind off of what happened, She left her room upstairs to go downstairs and continue working. In a time without customers, Pinkie Pie would work on the boring side to any great business, paperwork. Things were slow until Rarity decided to stop by. "Hello Pinkie, I'm here with an order. A dozen strwberry cupcakes, please."

Pinkie looked up from her bills and her latest lawsuit to smile at Rarity. She was glad that one of her friends came to see her, had remembered her. "Coming right up Rarity!" Pinkie bounced into the kitchen to get started on thr cupcakes. She mixed the ingredients whilst singing her cupcake song. When Pinkie placed the pan in the oven, Rarity walked in saying, "You know Pinkie, it isn't everyday we can get to have a talk just between ourselves." Pinkie nodded.

"You know we aren't so different as you would think." Pinkie looked at her questioningly, "what do you mean?" Rarity said, "That feeling deep down you get when somepony ignores you, when somepony tries their very best to pretend you don't exist, like they can't hear you, when somepony tries their very best to shut you up so they don't have to pay attention, how being ignored is the worst feeling in the world?" Pinkie had a look of sad understanding between them. A silence ensued between them for a moment. "Out of our friends, we are the ponies who talk the most deary. In all of our great qualities, they would rather us keep our mouths shut than hear about a 'cake disaster' or a 'fashion emergency,' or what have you. The point is, we should take some time out of our week to just chat with each other. You know, with somepony who won't get sick of us blabbering on and on. Thank you for the cupcakes Pinkie. I will talk to you later." During the monologue, Rarity had pulled out the cupcakes from the oven and placed them in a to-go box. "Okie Dokie lokie Rarity. Til next time!" Pinkie called from the entrance to Sugercube Corner as Rarity was about to return to her motel she was spending the night at. Pinkie had forgetten, Rarity no longer owned a living space in Ponyville. "Rarity, wait!"

Rarity turned her head back to Pinkie who was running over to her. "Rarity I completely forgot you don't have a place to stay. How about you stay the night with me? No no no I won't take no for an answer. You can have my bed." Pinkie was dragging Rarity into Sugercube Corner. Rarity dismissed the fact her mane might be ruined on the way in.

Pinkie Pie was awake in the middle of the night reading, shocker right? She was reading a child's story of what would happen if the Gates of Tartarus were ever opened, 'When the Earth is down on it's luck, the mane six will return to offer aid in the coming blight.'

That was the end of the story. Pinkie put a hoof to her chin, the mane six? Perhaps the book means the elements of harmony since they are so powerful and- she sighed heavily. Oh who is she kidding. Pinkie was only using the book to keep her mind off of how poorly her friends treated her. They could have called her silly and random. They could have laughed at something she did. But to ignore her completely like she wasn't even there, it broke her heart. But Rarity had come and eased her troubled mind.

* * *

The next morning Twilight was in her old library home with Owlowiscious and Spike cleaning up the library. Spike belched a letter from the princess and Twilight immediately started reading it.

'Dear Princess Twilight Sparkle,

It is with great urgency that you come back to the castle immediately with your friends. I can't speak much of what's going on in the form of a letter, others may be watching, but you must make haste! Bring the Elements of Harmony!'

Twilight was in a frantic rush to pack for her trip to Canterlot. "Spike! Go and get Pinkie, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity. I will get Rainbow Dash! Tell them to meet me at the train station!" Spike gave a quick salute and ran out of the library.

He made it to Sugercube Corner where Rarity was with Pinkie in the dining area drinking tea as Pinkie Pie said something that made the pampered pony chucke delightedly at her pink party pony friend's antics. "My, My Pinkie, that most certainly is something I never new about you. Ah Spike! Wonderful to see you here. Please sit join us." Rarity said gesturing to the table. "No time Rarity! Twilight needs you two to meet her at the train station, Stat!" Rarity said, "Oh my, it must be very important to interrupt my time with one of my best friends. Let's go Deary, we mustn't be late." The three ran out of the Boutique with Spike heading to Sweet Apple Acres to get Applejack.

Applejack bucked another one of the many apple trees with apples on them at Sweet Apple Acres. She moved to buck the next tree, but instead of hitting bark, her hind hooves collided with skull. Spike was on the ground holding his head in pain. He considered it a bad idea now to get between Applejack and her tree bucking. "Spike! Shoot I'm sorry bout that. Ya know ya shouldn't get in my way when I'm bucking apples." She helped the poor dragon up, who was now sporting a noticeable bruise, to his feet. "Ow, it's fine AJ. Twilight needs you to meet up at the train station, it's an emergency from the princess!" Applejack said "I'm on it" and ran off to the train station. Spike ran to Fluttershy's house.

By this time, Spike was very exhausted, and in pain. He got to Fluttershy's cabin but couldn't raise a claw to knock. He instead just let his head fall on the door a few times. When the door was opened, he stumbled forward alittle. "Sorry Fluttershy, Twilight needs you to meet up with the girls at the train station." Fluttershy meekly nodded and floated off to the train station. Poor Spike had had all he could handle for one day and fell asleep on the spot.

Twilight had all her quills and paper and whatever else she needed for a test, even though she was a princess and probably wouldn't need it. Fully prepared, she flew to Rainbow Dash's home to wake her up. She floated into her home without knocking and gently shook her awake, "Rainbow, Rainbow Dash wake up." She groggily rose her head up and shook it to get the sleep out. She rubbed her eyes and said, "Twilight? What the-" "No time to explain!" Twilight said interrupting her, "The princess needs us in Canterlot now, it's an emergency." When Rainbow Dash heard emergency she was on her hooves fully awake faster than Pinkie could say Chimmycherrychunga. "Well What are waitin for? Lets go!" They flew as fast as they could across Ponyville together and hopped on the train. Their friends were already on the train when they got there. The conductor had told them they would have to take an alternate route and drop off some other ponies.

"So Twi, what exactly is this big emergency?" Applejack said a little unhappy for being interrupted from her farming. "Well the princess didn't exactly explain very much. I brought everything I would need for a test just to be certain." They shook their heads to that, "but she did say others may be watching, whatever that means, reading any letter I may send off to the princess." Applejack looked at her funny, "What in tarnation is that supposed to mean." They all looked to princess Twilight for answers. She said, "I have no idea" while shaking her head. Somepony a few seats down lifted the daily newspaper closer to his face smirking. The duration of the ride was unnaturally quiet. When on a train ride with Pinkie Pie, you can be very sure it should never be so quiet. All her friends were thinking about asking her what was wrong. Rainbow Dash finally decided to take the plunge into uncertainty. In Pinkie's room, she was looking out the window as the scenery passed by. She had an unusually grave look in her eyes as she turned her head to look at Rainbow Dash, "Hi Dashie" at least she was still calling her by her nickname. She attempted a smile that even looked sad, "has something gone wrong?" Rainbow noticed her hair was straight, and her eyes were dull, not the illustrious sky blue they usually are, "I just came to check on you. Are you ok Pinks? You look like you just saw a ghost." She sighed, "I got a feeling, kinda like a Pinkie Sense, that something bad, something really really bad is going to happen. My hair fell and until that bad thing happens, I think it will stay like that. I'm scared Dashie." By this point Pinkie was shivering with her hooves up to her face. Rainbow hugged her and stayed with her until she stopped shivering.

* * *

Twilight was in her cart studying, hoping to be prepared for whatever they must face. Suddenly she heard a familiar sound of laughter. She had heard it before but couldn't place her finger on where. It continued as it began to sound more and more childish and silly. It began to have a creepy edge to it, almost to the point of insane laughter. By the time it began to die down, Twilight was terrified. "Who's there?!"

It was silent. She heard something in the dark snap its fingers, and suddenly the cart she was in began to shake vigorously for a moment as a loud bang could be heard at the end of the train, smoke could be seen billowing out as well. Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight, and Applejack came running out of their respective rooms. "Oh sweet Celestia! Pinkie and Rainbow Dash were in there!"

They all ran to see if their friends were alive. The back cart was barely hanging on and was about to snap under the pressure. The cart was derailed with one wheel on the track, Twilight immediately took command of the dire situation. She turned to her friends, "Ok girls, this is what we're gonna do. Applejack, Rarity and I will hold the cart in place so it doesn't fall off. Fluttershy! I need you to fly into the cart, I know your scared but your friends need you. We don't have time to waste, so let's go girls!"

Twilight and Rarity used a levitation spell to help hold the cart in place while Applejack secured three ropes around the cart. They were doing ok for awhile. Fluttershy floated Rarity into the cart through the window, the door to the cart was jammed beyond opening as Twilight couldn't waste magic opening the jammed door, the cart was already almost completely out of their grasp. In the cart, Pinkie was on top of Rainbow Dash, protecting her from any falling debry with scortch marks on her back. "Pinkie!" No response "Pinkie! Wake up, please!" Fluttershy raised her voice, screamed at her, trying to wake her up. After a few seconds, Pinkie began to stir. She looked up to see Fluttershy surrounded by a blaze of oranges reds and yellows. She looked down under her, remembering she had saved Rainbow Dash from an explosion after she had gotten a Pinkie Sense telling her it would happen. Pinkie lifted Rainbow Dash up to Fluttershy, "Take her Fluttershy. I know you don't have enough wing power to fly us both to safety!"

"But Pinkie-"

"Fluttershy, this is not negotiable! This cart is going, I can feel it, and the rest are going to fall as well! Now hurry the fuck up and save yourselves!"

Fluttershy was hesitant but finally complied with Pinkie Pie. She lifted Rainbow Dash onto her back. She took her back to Twilight and Applejack. "Where's-" Twilight was cut short when she almost lost hold of the cart entirely as the entire train shifted. The cart fell down and crashed below

Rarity said, "There's no time, Applejack grab Rainbow Dash and make a beline to the front of the train. We must get off before we all crash and fall to our death!"

Applejack lifted Rainbow Dash on her back and ran as fast as she could to the front of the train. Rarity was next to her and without help, the other carts began to plummet. Dragging the entire train with it. Twilight flew to the front of the train and lifted up Applejack, who was still holding Rainbow Dash, and flew out the doorway. Fluttershy had lifted Rarity and flown off the train. They would be able to make it to Canterlot from this distance. They were all crying from the loss of their friend, but they would have to mourn later, Celestia awaited their arrival.

Before arriving to Canterlot, Rainbow Dash had woken up. She cried when her friends told her Pinkie died. She took the news the worst, her friend had saved her life and lost her own in the process. They made it to Canterlot and were escorted to the castle. They had planned to recuperate at the hospital and evaluate the situation, Fluttershy couldn't even move from fear of what had just happened to them and their friend. Rainbow Dash was still crying. The guards told them to go to the castle immediately regardless of their present condition. Fluttershy had to be lifted and carried all the way there. Twilight was having enough of Rainbow Dash crying. "Rainbow Dash I know you cared about Pinkie Pie, we all did, but we have to move on." Rainbow Dash looked up with complete fury, "Move on! Move on! I bet it would be easy for you to move on Twilight! You never liked Pinkie and tried to stay away from her as much as possible. Applejack hates it when she would try to talk to her. Fluttershy even gave excuses to push her away. Rarity is the only pony who never had too much of an issue with her. Now you just want us to move on, or do you want us to forget about her!?" Twilight looked down with tears streaming down her eyes. "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, I didn't mean anything, I swear it! I just think we need to stay focused on what the Princess-" "Why don't you take the Princess' horn and shove it up your ass 'Princess Twilight!' She flew towards the castle, making as much distance between them as possible. At the gate, they met up with Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Twilight had to wipe her eyes with a wet cloth so no pony else could tell she was crying.

She did the usual greeting she always did with her old sitter, anything to help forget about what they had just witnessed. "Twily! Princess Celestia is waiting on us." Without further questioning, they all entered the castle and made it up to Celestia's throne room.

Celestia was with Luna and Discord. Instead of a throne, he opted to floating above the princesses. "It is good you are all here. Where are the Elements of Harmony?" Princess Celestia said rather quickly. Twilight realized she no longer had her bag. Even if she did, she had forgotten about the Elements.

She laughed nervously, "I'm sorry princess, I forgot them." She said each word more slowly as she saw the fury in Princess Celestia's face. "You FORGOT them! I asked you to do one thing and you forget about it? What, Was it not important enough to you!?" Celestia was in Twilight's face, who had tears coming out of her eyes. "You stupid fool, I should-" Discord had placed a lion paw on Celestia's shoulder, in his other claw he had the Elements of Harmony, effectively cutting her off. "Tia, calm down. The elements are here, everything's okay. Just calm yourself." With fury and hate in her eyes she looked around to see everypony frightened of her outburst. Twilight was shaking. Celestia sighed, "I am sorry everypony, this stress is getting to me. Last night I had a vision. There was blood, death and destruction everywhere you looked, chaos ravaged the land and consumed the hearts and minds of everypony."

Fluttershy was shaking as the rest of them looked at Discord. "What! I'm 'reformed' remember? Besides I never killed."

"Discord is right, in my vision I saw the Gates of Tartarus opened without it's guard-dog. The Elements of Harmony will be used to put a new seal on the Gates. To get to the Gates of Tartarus, we must traverse through the Everfree Forest, survive the Abominable Sands, cross the River Styx, and pass through the plains of Olympia."

Rainbow said, "Well, talk about a hop skip and a jump away." Fluttershy was rolled up in a ball completely terrified. Celestia started coercing Fluttershy into going with while Discord said, "Princess, no disrespect, but instead of chasing down something we are not even sure about, we should refortify the city wide defenses and gather the citizens into the crystal caverns beneath the castle to keep them safe! Oh for goodness sake, I actually care!?"

"Are you saying my premonitions are wrong!?"

Discord shook his head, "Women" Celestia did not hear him, she was convincing Fluttershy to go with them, she said "No time Discord! We must stop this from happening."

They began arguing until Luna said, "Why don't we let our friends decide our future actions. Who believes we should wait here and prepare?"

Luna, Cadence, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Discord raised their hooves/hand.

"And who believes we should go to Tartarus?"

Twilight, Shining Armor, Celestia, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack raised their hooves. Celestia said, "Ok, lets try again. Anypony who wishes to deny their princess by staying, raise your hooves!" Only Discord raised his hand. He sighed, "Your wills are still as weak as ever." Celestia smugly smiled in victory. "Well, I suppose we should head out now."

Discord sighed, "This is going to be a big pain in my ass."


	2. Prologue: The Everfree Forest

The next day, they were in their individual homes packing for their journey. Anyone with jobs had been allowed to go, on account of Celestia enforcing it. It was agreed they would meet in front of Fluttershy's cottage when finished, that way if necessary they can drag her along, or at least convince her.

Twilight was packing the books on creatures they may see or info on the food they might have to eat. "Aw Twilight! Why can't I go?" Spike was pouting he didn't get to go with them to save Equestria again. "I already told you Spike, it's too dangerous."

"But"

"No buts, you are not going and that's final!" Spike turned around and started to get misty eyed. Twilight turned him around, "Spike, I know what you're thinking and it's not that I don't think you can handle it. I just don't know what I'd do without you. We will be going into the unknown without a clue as to what to expect. I would feel like it was my fault if you get hurt, or worse. Can you forgive me?" Spike wiped his tears away and nodded with a small smile. He was having to take care of all his friend's pets again, so he better get to it. Twilight knew she was going to have to tell him, and everypony in Ponyville, about what happened to Pinkie, but that would have to wait. On her way to Fluttershy's cottage, Twilight was questioning Celestia's need for all this. She had gone to Tartarus before to return Cerberus, this should be a breeze. Something was not right, especially if all of the princesses had to go on this journey and abandon royal duties.

Rarity knew Sweetie Belle was with their parents, so she wouldn't need to worry about her. She placed a closed sign on the Carousel Boutique while she was away. She only packed the bare neccesities for the journey.

Rainbow Dash was watching Fluttershy put on a helmet and shoulder pads, Rainbow Dash didn't have anything to pack so she spent the time trying to inspire Fluttershy into going. It was hard after Pinkie's death, but she did it. "Um, you ready?"

Fluttershy squeaked and shook her head. "You're ready" Rainbow Dash grabbed her by the hoof and took her out the front to wait on their friends.

Applejack brought apples for the first part of the journey, they would go bad quickly. "You sure you don't need me to go wit ya Applejack? I don't like the thought of you going into unknown places like this." That was just like Big Macintosh to always worry about his little sister. "I'll be fine Big Mac. Now you just worry bout workin this here farm wit one less pony."

Big Macintosh had tears in his eyes, "You return home safe, ya hear?" He said with his voice cracking at the end.

She nodded and left Sweet Apple Acres while Applebloom yelled from behind her, "we'll miss you BIG SIS!"

Applejack trotted off in tears.

Cadence and Shining Armor were having issues with what to pack. First, They couldn't decide what to wear for the journey, then they couldn't decide to bring food or not. Shining Armor started saying they should bring weapons but Cadence said no.

Discord, Luna, and Celestia had nothing to pack. "Ready ladies?" Discord stood next to a large chariot in the shape of a crescent moon with wheels that looked like the sun, though not as bright. Luna and Celestia liked the thought put into it. They got in while Discord sat up front. It flew through the skies with nothing pulling it.

Everypony else reached Fluttershy's cottage roughly at the same time. Cadence and Shining Armor got there a minutes later. From an observation, they could all see Shining Armor and Princess Cadence weren't on speaking terms with each other. Discord made the chariot disappear.

Celestia went on to inform everypony they did not need to pack so much. They ended up bringing nothing, all except Rarity. She put on what appeared to be a large cloak with goggles. Once every pony was accounted for, they began the great journey into the Everfree Forest. Celestia was looking forward with determination in her eyes. Discord was looking all around him with boredom in his eyes. Luna looked out of it with a glazed over look in her eyes.

"Princess Celestia? Why are we going to the Everfree Forest to reach Tartarus? I have been to the gates before and I never went this way." Twilight finally questioning what her reasons were. Celestia didn't hear her. Discord said, "It's more than likely that Celestia didn't let you go to Tartarus."

Twilight's face scrunched up in confusion. "But what about Cerberus? I took him back to the Gates so he could continue protecting it!"

Discord laughed, "You thought that puny little thing was Cerberus? That was one of his little pups, the runt of the litter at that. Oh, and about how you 'journeyed' to Tartarus, Celestia more than likely cast some illusionary spell on you. Nopony has ever even tried to go to Tartarus, and all who have died." They all continued walking while a few of them were wondering when the Cerberus incident had even happened.

Twilight was frightened of Discord, that was the same laugh she heard before the train incident happened, before Pinkie... She shook her head of those thoughts. She considered accusing him, but thought better of it when she remembered what happened with Chrysalis. Her thoughts were interrupted when Rainbow Dash said, "Hey Twi, I'm sorry about what I said, I was just angry and I really miss Pinkie. Could you ever forgive me?"

Twilight smiled gratefully, "Of course, we've never faced something like this before. It's ok to be alittle scared." as Twilight said this, she hugged Rainbow Dash, who whispered, "pshh Who said I was scared?" They continued with renewed spirits.

Fluttershy thought she heard something rustling in the leaves. She clung to Discord for dear life. "Are you ok Fluttershy?" She shook her head rapidly.

A loud roar penetrated their ears as a manticore rushed at them. They all screamed until Celestia jumped forward and tackled the beast to the ground. She swung at it and her hoof collided hard with it's face. He kicked her off with a strong buck in the gut. Before she could get back up, the beast was able to stab Celestia with his poisoned tipped tail. Luna was about to intervene until Celestia screamed a battle cry and picked it up with her hooves and tossed the manticore over her shoulders. She raised her hoof and slammed it down into the thing's chest. Her hoof went straight through it. The manticore clawed at her one last time as it's arms fell lifeless. They all looked on in shock with slack jaws, except Discord. "Hoo-rah Celestia, I knew you still had it in you!" He said clapping his lion paw and eagle talon together. They continued gawking in shock that Celestia could do that. Discord snapped his fingers and cleared the poison out of Celestia and healed her.

It was soon when they heard a cry. When investigated, they found three baby manticores. Fluttershy realized there mom was just trying to protect them. She was still too afraid of Celestia to voice this thought. The crying was loud and fierce.

"There is nothing we can do for them now." Celestia walked by with an uncaring attitude towards the babies. As she lifted a large boulder, Fluttershy jumped in the way. "Stand aside"

"They're just poor, innocent babies"

"They are better off dead"

" I will not stand for this Tia! These infants deserve a chance at life, you can't just kill them." Cadence said with a fierce defiance in her eyes.

Instead of speaking, Celestia looked around to see everypony else, except Discord, silently hoping she wouldn't go through with this. She sighed and tossed the rock elsewhere. After a few minutes of walking, Celestia looked at Discord and nodded her head in approval. Discord silently snapped his fingers. The forest became silent as the cries of the baby manticores instantly became deathly quiet. Cadence had seen the transaction but as angry as she was, she said nothing.

Luna was leading through the darkness of the Everfree Forest, her sight making her the most qualified to lead. At the edge of the forest, they came across a dark, dreary cave. A low bellowing rumble could be heard from deap within the caverns. "Sister, why hath we stopped here?" Luna said to Celestia. Celestia said, "Discord believes we need allies for whatever it is to come. What better ally then a dragon?"

Rarity was waving a fan trying to rouse Fluttershy who had fainted. Twilight said, "But princess it's a fire breathing dragon who tried to kill Spike! I don't think we should-"

"PRINCESS Twilight! We need ally's in this, without help we may get more casualties like your friend! Is that what you want!?"

All became silent after Celestia's outburst. The element bearers were in tears. Princess Luna and Rainbow Dash was about to speak up until they heard a thunderous roar from the cave. Celestia said, "Do not fear, only Discord, Luna and I will enter to negotiate with the Everfree Dragon."

Everypony else was left to think about Celestia's harsh words. Rainbow Dash was shaking in anger.

In the cave, the large, green dragon was resting without a care in the world, besides protecting the horde of gems and gold in his posession. He was awake watching them through narrowed eyes as if on the prowl hunting for his next meal. "Who dares come dares enter my home?" the dragon spoke in his deep, grueling voice. Princess Celestia said, "I am the princess of the sun. With me is my sister Luna, the princess of the night, and my friend Discord, the spirit of chaos."

The dragon grumbled, "Hm, Celestia. What do you want with me _kulaaskrein_, be quick with your word, and begone."

The princess cleared her throat, "There is a threat against the lives of each and every living creature in Equestria. I need your help in making sure this doesn't come to pass."

The dragon scratched his chin, "And what is this, threat you speak of? What could be so serious you would ask the help of a _Dovah_?"

Discord spoke up for the first time. "The Gates of Tartarus!"

The dragon's eyes widened. All ancient dragons knew of what was held behind those gates, and those of them who were too young to remember were told about it in stories of old. "Impossible! I do not believe you Spirit of Chaos. Cerberus prevents the gates from ever opening! What proof do you have!"

Princess Celestia took a bold step forward. "I had a vision."

The dragon rose from his pile and got in her face, "You expect me to leave my home, my treasures, all because you had a bad dream?"

Celestia narrowed her eyes. "You'd do well to back away, dragon."

The dragon glared at the princess, "Make me"

Before anything could get started, Discord moved between the two and pushed them back. "Hold on, as much as I enjoy a brawl as the next draconequus, we need to work together." The dragon backed off and crossed his arms. "I refuse to have anything to do with the _Raankrein_. Begone!"

Discord flew up to the dragon and whispered something in his ear. The dragon looked at him skeptically with a raised eyebrow. Discord snapped his fingers and the dragon's riches were gone.

The dragon's eyes widened. He closed his eyes and let out something between a growl and a sigh, "Fine, but we are not fahdonne, we are not friends. I will help you however you see fit."

Discord snapped his fingers and the dragon's treasure returned.

Discord said, "Thank you Dragon of the Everfree. You are so kind to offer up your alliance. I need you to enter the crystal caverns beneath Canterlot through a secret entrance behind the mountains."

The dragon seemed wary of this. "You would trust a _Dovah_ with something so important?"

"We need trust if this is going to work my friend."

The dragon nodded and flew out of the cave to Canterlot.

Celestia said, "Discord, what do you think you're doing giving him free reign of my crystal caverns? He could use the knowledge of the hidden entrance to formulate a plan to attack us."

Discord waved her off, "He would never do something like that Celestia. A dragon always keeps his word. It's like a Pinkie Promise."

The rulers shook their heads and left the cave.

The Element bearers and the rulers of the Crystal Empire were shocked when a large green dragon flew out of the mouth of the cave.

"What's he doing?"

"Ladies, we just gained an ally?"

They all turned to see Discord, Luna, and Celestia exiting the cave.

"An ally fer what?" Applejack was questioning why they would need an ally. After all they were only going to Tartarus to seal the Gates right?

"Discord believes we do not have what it takes to stop the Gates from being opened. Isn't that right Discord?" Celestia said sneering at Discord. "Ya know you're kinda cute when you sneer at me like that-OW. What she said is true, I have little to no faith in you. We should be prepared when you fail-"

"IF we fail, Discord. We won't fail, I believe in the Elements."

Discord shook his head as that statement by Celestia ended their little spat.

Nopony spoke until they were out of the forest. Rarity said, "Thank heavens we're out of that awful forest."

They all heard a laugh from behind them in the forest. It sounded as if there were ten different voices. As it grew they all began getting scared. Twilight recognized it as the voice on the train, but it was different at the same time. She couldn't really explain it. Discord is standing right next to them looking quite furious about who ever this is. Luna said, "Who goes there?! Show thyself, coward!"

The laughing stopped. "I'm not the one shivering in her royal boots, princess." A voice whispered in Luna's left ear. When she turned her head, nothing was there. "I think you're losing it princess." She heard the voice chuckling, whispering in her other ear. By now Luna was terrified, "SHOW YOURSELF!" She said using the royal Canterlot voice, with desperation and fear smothering her words. This time the voice was above her. "Must you yell you royal dog! Fine, you wanted me to show myself, well, here I am."

They all turned there heads up to see a peculiar sight.

A creature with an array of body parts was floating above them. His horns matched, large demonic horns growing forward with a flaming crown atop it. He had different looking eyes: the left eye had a rectangular pupil, the right eye had a slit pupil. He had four arms with what appeared to be octopus suctions on the underside, he had a vulture's talon and a panther claw on the left, and a coyote paw and an iguana claw on the right of his arms. Behind it's long slender body were a pair of wings, the left was a crimson skeletal wing, the right wing was a large butterfly wing with a beautiful array of colors; further down his golden body, he had four legs; The two left legs were a blue gorilla's arm and a kangaroo leg, his right legs were a dragon's leg and an enlarged frog's leg so there was no size difference; he had a long scaly tail that ended with a shark's fin.

"Brother! What the hell do you want!"

Everypony switched their sight to Discord after his outburst, then looked back up to this new draconequus. What they didn't notice at first was the alicorn amulet around his neck. "Oh brother not you again ha ha. It's so nice to meat you all tee hee. I am Chaos, almighty ruler of death and disharmony and brother of Discord, the simpleton. I have come to stall you from reaching the Gates of Tartarus." His voice carried many pitches and volumes, as if there were ten voices being heard all at once.

He snapped his coyote paw and all their horns and wings disappeared. Celestia and Luna were shocked, the Element bearers had this happen before, but they were still freaking out. Luna said, "How dare you-" she stopped and placed a hoof to her throat when she realized she no longer could use the Royal Canterlot Voice. Discord had realized he could not use his magic either, snapping his fingers had no effect. Chaos was rolling on a cloud laughing at them, "My my, you are all too easy. Turn back, you will only know death if you continue on this journey. You've already lost one." He said with a smile.

Twilight had a look of realization on her face. It was shortly lived as an angry scowl replaced it. "It was You! You killed Pinkie Pie!"

Everypony else realized they didn't know what had caused the train to fall, until now. Rainbow Dash yelled, "You monster! Get down here and face us you bastard!" Fluttershy and Applejack glared daggers at the draconequus.

Discord was still snapping his fingers, trying to get anything to happen, "This doesn't make any sense, oh the irony. Chaos! You shouldn't be able to use your magic against me, how are you doing this!?"

He looked down at them uninterested, "Hm, I have other business to deal with, you're not the only ones who are trying to reach the Gates of Tartarus." With that he vanished, probably off to ruin somepony else's life. After a few minutes of letting what just happened settle in, Fluttershy had finally spoken up. "Discord, who was that."

"I'd rather not talk about it. we should be more focused on the fact w. Are not the only ones making this journey." Discord seemed quite angry his brother had returned. They knew what they were getting themselves into and had no other choice but to keep going, off to the Abominable Sands. They would try to find out about the 'others' when the time called for it.


	3. Prologue: Abominable Sands

The desert proved to be an almost overpowering obstacle. Withou water to keep them hydrated, they would not last much longer. Fatigue was finally setting in on the poor little ponies. None of them dared voice a complaint, fearing a tirade from Princess Celestia. Rainbow Dash was used to heat, being closer to the skies, and Applejack working in bad weather was nothing new, but the others fared little better in the hot sun. Cadence and Shining Armor had becom used to the pampering of the Crystal Empire. Rarity had brought a large thick cloak, her friends thought she was crazy for, and some goggles. She was cool and no sand was hitting her or her eyes. Princess Celestia was leading them through the desert. Princess Luna was on her sister's right side, the side not being pummeled by sand, trying to see past the sand storm. Applejack used her body to protect Fluttershy from the sand.

"Princess!"

Princess Celestia turned her head to look at Rainbow Dash, who was grounded. She had also brought a pair of goggles. "How much longer until we're out of this desert!?"

Celestia raised her voice as well to be heard over the raging winds. "At least another hour, Rainbow Dash!"

They all moaned, sighed, and grunted in frustration.

* * *

The sand storm completely stopped. Everypony could see again. They could all see the fire raining down on the desert from the sky. They trudged forward, having no other choice but to keep moving. Shining Armor had no way to form a protective barrier being hornless. They all had to duck dodge and jump out of the way of the oncoming fire. Rarity by now was completely sick of this whole thing. "I could just as easily be in Canterlot getting a royal hooficure next to Fancypants getting prepared for an exquisite dinner or go to a theatrical musical or a charity auction or a gathering of..."

Rarity finally looked around to see Everypony glaring at her.

"Sigh, I am terribly sorry, I'm just feeling a little frightened from all of these strange new encounters we have been facing. From having to tread the Everfree Forest, face an encounter with a manticore, to meeting a draconequus, claiming to be Discord's brother,who has stolen my horn. I'm sorry darling, but I'm beginning to believe I'm just not up for it."

Twilight understood where she was coming from. "Oh Rarity, it's ok, We're all a little terrified. We've been through a lot already, and we still have a long way to go. But I know that if we stick together, through thick and thin, we can accomplish anything together."

Twilight's words did lift the spirits of those around her.

Avoiding the raining fire was becoming easier as they progressed. A few of them had small burns littered across their bodies, but nothing too serious or life threatening. The heat was beginning to get to them though. The dehydration was really starting to set in. The humidity did little to help. Fluttershy finally collapsed from exhaustion. Applejack heard her fall and was next to her in a flash. "Come on Fluttershy, it can't be that much longer now."

"I'm sorry Applejack, I don't think I can go any further. You should just leave me."

Applejack looked shocked she would even think such a thing.

"Listen here sugercube, we do not, I repeat, we do not abandon our friends. Now I'm gonna get you out a here faster than you can say 'Sweet Apple Acres.' Hey RD, help me lift Fluttershy onta my back."

With the help of Rainbow Dash, they were able to place Fluttershy onto Applejack's back.

"I'm sorry for being such dead weight Applejack, and I'm sorry for burdening you with having to haul me around, also I'm-"

Applejack turned her head just enough to see her and smiled back at her "Ain't nuthin to it Flutter's, b'sides what are friends for?"

Fluttershy blushed and nestled into Applejack's mane.

"Shining Armor, watch our flank. Not that kind of flank, watch out for anything that might be behind us. Sister scout ahead, we don't need any surprises." Princess Celestia gave orders on what to do. Shining Armor and Luna did as told.

It wasn't too long afterwards that Shining Armor ran up to Celestia with a look of fear and denial etched onto his face, "Your majesty, there are five very large whale sized fish moving in on our position! They were very far but they suddenly went underground!"

Celestia said, "Shit, run!"

They all ran as fast as they could. Princess Luna was just ahead of them now. "Why are though- What the buck is that!" She screamed pointing a hoof at the quickly approaching sand sharks heading their way. While reducing their distance to Luna, Twilight said, "No time to explain gotta go fast!"

Luna needed no more explanation and took off with the rest of them.

They were very tired but the sharks were relentless. While trying to escape, Fluttershy, still atop Applejack's back, was able to look around for a means to escape. She spotted a cave not too far in the distance. She knew no one else would hear her so she whispered in Applejack's ear. "That cave looks like a good place to hide."

"Are ya sure about that suger?"

"Um, maybe?"

Applejack nodded her head, "Listen up y'all, Fluttershy thinks we should hide in that there cave!"

They all turned to Applejack to see Fluttershy pointing at a cave. They ran for the cave with the sand sharks hot on their tails. Twilight could feel the breath of the shark on her neck.

Her and the others leapt into the cave without a second thought. They all breathed a sigh of relief when their hearts stopped rapidly beating and they felt the cool surface the cave had to offer. The sand sharks didn't follow them. Luna stood up and walked deeper into the cave to find a fresh pool of water. She greedily gulped some down before trotting back to her friends to tell them of this news. She only said "follow me" as everypony did as told. When they got to the water they either drank a lot, or jumped in to refresh and rejuvenate. "I say we nap here and move at night, that way it won't be so hot." Rainbow Dash did make a good point. Rarity removed her goggles and decided to let Applejack use her cloak as a blanket. She fussed about accepting it, but with Rarity she finally relented. Twilight was concerned about how Spike was doing, but tried not to let it hinder her sleep. They fell into the first restful slumber since the start of their journey.

* * *

"Help"

From having to nurture so many animals who couldn't make a loud enough noise to be heard, Fluttershy was awoken by the sound of what seemed to be a dying animal pleading for help. She was hesitant to tread the throat of the cave, but relented knowing someone, or something needed her help. Deep into the cave, she found two blackened silhouettes in the distance. One was much larger then the other and was unmoving. The smaller one, still larger then her, was squirming and definitely still breathing. Fluttershy trotted over to it to find out what it was. Upon closer inspection, she found a solid black mare bleeding profusely with what seemed to be a a broken hind leg and wing. Fluttershy gasped, "Oh you poor thing" before Fluttershy could continue, the mare said, "Not me, help him." She lifted her good wing and her hooves, to see a frightened infant shaking. He had some small cuts and bruises.

Fluttershy gasped again, "Oh my, don't move I'll be right back" Fluttershy ran as fast as she could back to where her friends were sleeping. She only woke up Rarity. "Oh deary what is it? Is something wrong?"

Fluttershy nodded, "I need your help. There's an injured pony and her foal in the cave and I don't have any first aid equipment. May I use your cloak and goggles?"

Rarity filled the inside of her goggles with water and ripped up the large thick cloak and said, "Take me to her."

Fluttershy took Rarity to where she found the pony. Rarity rushed over and began helping the mare and her foal.

Fluttershy looked at the larger silhouette to see a large creature. It was an ogre covered in scars, blood, and a hole in the chest. The mare must have fought the ogre to protect her child. Fluttershy trotted over to Rarity to see if she needed help. She had already bandaged the foal and was almost done with the black mare. "Fluttershy, find me a flat rock, about the width of tree bark, and another rock of any kind."

She ran off to find what Rarity needed, though it was difficult, due to the darkness.

She found the rocks and gave it to Rarity, wondering what she needed them for. "Thank you deary. I know you work with animals, so you should know how to pop a bone back into place, correct?"

Fluttershy realized what she was implying and nodded. She went to the mare's hind leg and placed her hooves accordingly. Rarity had seen the mares teeth so she knew a rock wouldn't break them. "Place this in your mouth to clamp down."

The mare had the rock in her mouth. Rarity nodded and a very loud sickening pop could be heard from where Fluttershy moved the bone.

The mare bit down on the rock hard. Eventually it broke. The mare breathed quickly for a short time. "Why are you doing this? I do not deserve your help."

Rarity waved her off, "Think nothing of it deary. You may have attacked Canterlot, but your reason was a noble one. Fluttershy and I bare you no ill will."

Chrysalis was shocked to hear this, even though they had recognized who she was they still helped her. Chrysalis looked down solemnly, "That doesn't make up for what I did. I am sorry for everything, and thank you so much for helping my son."

"Oh, it was no problem at all. I think he is so cute. What's his name?" Fluttershy was overjoyed to see the baby open his big, gorgeous... Blue eyes?! Upon further inspection they finally noticed the baby had a very dark blue mane. His body was a dark shade of grey. His hooves were also a dark blue. His eyes were slits like his mother's. Rarity and Fluttershy looked at Chrysalis as she looked down at her son with all the love a mother could give her child.

"His name is Shining Blitz."

From the similarities in name and appearance, Rarity had a guess on who the father is, but asked anyways. "Chrysalis, who is the father to little Blitzy?"

Chrysalis said the name they were expecting, "Shining Armor"

Before anything else could be said, they all heard movement at the front of the cave. They could see Rainbow Dash leading the others to their location. "Hey guys I just found out the Princess has no idea where to go from here, we're headin out."

After Rainbow Dash finished her sentence, she got a good look at who her friends were huddled around. Rainbow was furious to see Chrysalis of all ponies here. She started to charge at her.

"Don't you take another step closer Rainbow Dash, I know what you're thinking. We will not let you harm Chrysalis."

"Why are you protecting her? She attacked Canterlot and tried to kill everyone!"

By now her friends had heard the commotion and went to investigate. Not all of them were glad to see Chrysalis. Soon a shouting match started on what should be done about the new issue.

None of them noticed Cadence lifting the goggles filled with water up to Chrysalis and helped drink the fluid. All Chrysalis could manage, after swallowing the cooling liquid, was "why?"

Cadence smiled, "Because I knew you needed help, you still do. That includes your little bundle of joy there." She said, pointing a hoof to the foal in her arms.

"Cadence, you should know-"

Chrysalis was silenced with a gentle hoof placed on her mouth. "Shhh I know who his father is. I'd be blind if I couldn't see it." She chuckled out the last sentence. Chrysalis was even more confused. "You're not mad?"

Cadence shook her head.

"Why?"

"Never look a gift horse in the moth." Cadence smiled at her and stood up. She cleared her throat to get everypony's attention. "Everypony! this mare needs our help. You may not like her, you may even hate her, but she has a child, and is in desperate need of our help. Sure her past has never given us a very good reason to help her, let alone care about her, but are we any better if we let her suffer? Are we any better if we let this innocent foal suffer and starve, all because of the faults of another? Who are we to judge this mare and her foal? If it were the other way around, if we were dying of starvation would we not do whatever it took to ensure the safety and survivability of our civilization? Of our family and friends? Chrysalis has paid for what she did, you can look at her and see this. Help me in helping her, I beg of you."

No pony wanted to admit to being wrong, but Cadence was right. Princess Celestia considered the decision of helping her. Chrysalis was the only one around with any magical powers now, they could use her against any threats. Perhaps she even knew the way out of the desert. She sighed, "Is everypony okay with bringing her along?"

They nodded their heads, some more reluctant then others. All except Shining Armor, he hated that wretched mare and would do almost anything to get her away from him, but majority ruled in her favor.

For now.

Chrysalis shakily rose to her hooves even with the help of Cadence it was proving to be difficult to stand on her own. "I know the way through the desert. If you help me, and my son, I will gladly take you where you need to go."

Celestia felt they had wasted enough time here and walked to the entrance of the cave. She beckoned the others over to her. "Chrysalis, as the only one here who knows her way out, lead us through the desert to the River Styx."

Chrysalis was shocked at first, but tried to recover, "Why in Equestria would anypony want to go to there?"

Celestia spoke sharply, "It is none of your concerns. Simply help us reach it is all I ask of you."

Chrysalis nodded solemnly as she carried her son on her back. That was all she could do with a broken hind leg. Cadence took it upon herself to help her keep steady as they walked on through the desert.

Discord said, "Ally number two, Princess. I believe we will need more but that but I suppose it's a start."


	4. Prologue: The River Styx

Upon their journey, our heroes come upon a vast city in ruins. There was no sign depicting the name of said city, but it was eerily quiet.

"Princess Celestia, where are we? I thought you said we would have to cross a river next, not a town."

Celestia continued on a few more steps before responding to Shining Armor's question, "I was wrong, I had no idea this city was here."

They continued into the city without a thought as to what may be inside.

Rainbow Dash felt something twitching on her back. She turned her head to see her wings had returned. The others' appendages had returned as well. Before they could celebrate, a mare was coming around the corner of a destroyed building, galloping at full speed towards them screaming. Twilight recognized who it was immediately. Trixie stopped in front of Twilight breathing heavily, "Twilight Sparkle, funny running into you here. I need your help, my friend is unconscious and is in need of aid."

Without another word, they followed Trixie to this friend of hers. They all stopped in their tracks when they saw who her friend was. So stunned they could not force out a word. Discord recovered first. "Before anypony rushes at him and tries to kill him, perhaps we should-"

"No Discord, I refuse to help that monster in any way! He deserves to die for what he has done!" Celestia was powering a spell meant to kill.

A panicked voice came from Chrysalis, "Blitz come back here this instant."

So blinded by her rage, Princess Celestia had not noticed Chrysalis' baby had climbed into Sombra's arms and was fast asleep. Sombra felt the presence and lifted himself from the ground still holding the foal. The remainder of the mane six shielded their eyes, expecting Sombra to injure the poor thing. Shining Blitz stirred and looked up at Sombra and smiled, he smiled back. "Hello little one, did I wake you?"

Shining Blitz responded by reaching for Sombra's eyes trying to touch the weird purple swirls. He chuckled at the foal's antics. "Let us both prey you never have the same eyes as mine."

Rain began to fall from the sky. Sombra used his cape to cover the foal. He limped over to give the foal to Chrysalis. She said, "Thank you" he nodded. Chrysalis looked at Celestia, silently pleading to atleast hear him out. Twilight said, "King Sombra, how did you survive the Crystal Heart!" She seemingly ignored all the kindness he had just shown. Trixie stood in front of him, trying to protect him from their harsh glares. "Trixie does not see how it is any of your business."

Sombra placed a hoof on her, "I will tell them-" he faced them "after we find shelter from this rain. There is a building that has not fully crumbled to the ground yet. Follow me."

Applejack said, "And why in tarnation should we trust you."

Sombra sighed, "You are the Element of Honesty are you not? Look me in the eye and tell me if I am lying."

"Don't do it AJ, it could be a trick."

Ignoring Rainbow Dash, Applejack looked Sombra in the eye.

"He speaks the truth."

Sombra and Trixie marched off to the only intact building around, the others followed. Inside was a library with many books all destroyed by water damage, to the chagrin of Twilight. They found a fireplace and Twilight used her magic to light a fire. She breathed another sigh of relief, knowing she could use her magic again. They turned their attention to the old crystal king, who was busily drying his cape off after letting Shining Blitz use it. Once dried Cheysalis let him place the warm blanket back onto little Blitzy and placed the sleeping foal in front of the fire, not too close though. Fluttershy was touched such an evil pony could be so kind, so gentle.

"I suppose you all still want to know how I survived and why Trixie is with me?" They gave a silent nod. He settled in next to the sleeping foal, using his body for warmth and support. He sighed, "Then I will start from the beginning of my supposed death by the Crystal Heart."

* * *

The Crystal ponies placed their snouts close to the ground as everything around them began glowing in a brilliant light. The light engulfed the crystal ruler as he roared his final 'No!' and shattered. His horn remained intact and was knocked far away from the arctic north. It started its decent above Appleloosa and fell into the Everfree Forest.

It took some time before Sombra began to regenerate his body. While still in his shadow form, he was able to hear, no, feel the hate that was in the forest. Yet it was coming from a mare. She was going on about how some foolish unicorn had ruined her life, and how she hated her. Also how she envied what she had become. Sombra realized this as an opportunity to manipulate this mare to help him take back his kingdom. He would become the rightful ruler of the Crystal Empire... And then what. Sombra realized without the love of his life, nothing mattered anymore. She was on the side of good and she hated him. He realized again perhaps changing his ways would let her see the good in him and she would love him. He shook his head of these thoughts. Whoever this mare is had used his Alicorn Amulet some time ago, not knowing when removed, it leaves behind a residue that festers and grows. It was a poison that killed slowly and changed the pony exposed into a hateful unloving husk of their former self killing them slowly. He sighed, knowing only his magic could disperse the poison and get rid of it. With this thought in mind, he drifted over to the mare, who had a prominent headache. When she saw the spectral being, she jumped to her hooves, as she was trying to soothe said headache. "Who are you?" She said through narrowed eyes.

Sombra said, "You have used my Alicorn Amulet and now it is killing you from the inside. I know you feel that pain in your skull, that immense pain that won't go away? I can stop the pain, I can help you child"

Trixie was feeling under the weather but had shrugged it off as a cold from the rain until now.

"Trixie's headache has become more serious, and painful. What do you want from helping because Trixie will tell you right now, I have nothing."

Her voice softened at the end, and she looked crestfallen. Sombra was about to tell her he wanted nothing when he felt a very overwhelming sense of dread. He had only felt this once before. The first time he ever approached the Gates of Tartarus. The time has come. "Trixie I only ask that you follow me, I will need your help very soon."

She nodded, anything to get this pounding headache to go away. Sombra gently touched the tip of his horn to hers. Dark magic began to eminate from his horn and engulf her. After a few seconds, the magic cleared and Trixie felt completely at ease. She thanked him and promised to keep her word. She followed him to wherever he would take her.

By now Trixie was absolutely pissed. He took her through a desert full of of creatures trying to eat them and now they were in a ruined city extremely dehydrated. Chaos was watching as the azure mare and the black colt walked into the city without a second thought. Trixie was growing frustrated with the lack of response form the black maned stallion. "We have been walking forever, where are we going? Are you even listening to me!?"

The colt stopped abruptly, "We are being followed." The mare looked around for this supposed follower.

"I don't see anyone. Where are they?"

The colt sighed, "You may as well come out, I know when my amulet is near." He looked directly towards where Chaos was hiding. "How very astute of you 'King' Sombra." Chaos used his four arms to make quotation marks in the air when he said King.

Sombra growled at him, "I would assume you are not here to make jokes."

Chaos crossed his four arms, "I suppose you are correct. I came here to stop you from ever reaching the Gates of Tartarus!"

Trixie's face paled considerably, "t-the Gates of T-tartarus! That is where you are taking me!"

Sombra ignored her, "And what is it exactly you plan to do to stop me?"

Chaos grinned a malicious grin, "I already halted the Element bearers from moving forward, but with all this power I have, nopony presents a challenge. I challenge you to a fight of course, Sombra and Trixie, in which we will not use our powers. This will of course be a battle to the death. If you refuse, I kill you both with a snap of my fingers. Do we have a deal?"

Chaos extended his panther paw. Sombra, without even asking Trixie, shook the draconequus' paw, "deal"

Chaos smirked, "Excellent! But there are rules.

Rule one, no cheating: meaning no magic

There are no other rules."

Sombra rotated his shoulders trying to loosen up. "That is fine, Trixie be careful, those arms will be hard to dodge, but do not forget his legs. He can see almost anywhere so surprising him more then likely won't work. His tail looks powerful enough to kill so watch out."

Trixie nodded, Chaos was growing impatient, "Enough talk"

Chaos lunged at Sombra, who barely had enought time to dodge the panther paw before being struck in the ribs by the coyote paw. Sombra swung a hoof at his face but Chaos easily dodged. Chaos got in three more hits to Sombra before Trixie tried to intervene. She jumped and tried to kick him from a blind spot. Chaos saw it coming and caught her with his gorilla leg. He tossed her back and continued fighting Sombra.

Trixie had a bruise on her arm from the landing and didn't know if getting back up was worth it. She knew if she gave up she would more then likely die. She didn't even know if after Sombra was done with her if he would kill her. All she knew was that she was not about to die by some four eyed, eight armed, overgrown freak. She scooped some sand into her hoof and snuck up behind Chaos. Sombra was taking a rather serious beating by Chaos. He had bruises covering his body and was coughing blood. He looked about ready to kill over.

"CHAOS!"

The draconequus snapped his head around to look at Trixie, as he did this, Trixie tossed the dirt into his four eyes. Chaos yelled and frantically rubbed at his eyes trying to clear them of the burning and the tears. Sombra took this as his only opportunity and jumped on his back. Sombra used his rather sharp teeth to tear into Chaos' neck.

Trixie cheated and used her magic to keep Chaos' arms and legs away from Sombra. It took a lot of magic to keep Chaos' limbs from getting in the way. Sombra finished him off by forcing his teeth much deeper into his' neck and ripped out a chunk of it.

Chaos collapsed to the ground, dead.

Sombra collapsed against a wall for support with a sigh of relief. He looked at Trixie and muttered, "There are others nearby, find them and bring them here."

Trixie was exhausted after that fight, but complied anyways. She thought she heard him saying thank you. She turned to look at him, he was out cold. Worrying for his life, she ran off in search of somepony to help.

* * *

With the conclusion of the story, they were all shocked Sombra, the evil crystal empire ruler who enslaved his ponies, without realizing it, helped them. Princess Celestia knew he would be a great asset, but she would still keep an eye on him. Though he never mentioned who his love was, Cadence witnessed Celestia slightly tense up and Sombra risk a look at Luna. She knew there was something going on and also knew now was the best time to voice this thought. "King Sombra" he looked over at her, "Who was this love of your life?"

She already knew the answer, she could feel the love radiating from him for Luna. She could detect some feelings from Luna as well.

"I cannot say, though I believe you, Celestia, and even Chrysalis, may already know who."

Celestia sighed, "I know what your talking about Sombra. I hid the truth from her, from everypony."

"It is time you told the truth, how are they to trust you if you hide secrets like this Tia?" Discord curled his body around Celestia for comfort.

She released another sigh and told them everything about what really happened to Sombra and Luna, even her affair with Chrysalis and what she did to her. By the time she finished everypony except Discord, Chrysalis, and Sombra had a look of shock on their faces. Luna was beyond infuriated. "Yo-You took away my memory? Sister how could you?"

Celestia looked down, "It would have been easier for you to return if you could not remember the real reason you hated me."

Luna ran out into the rain, Sombra followed. Celestia was about to go with until Discord placed a claw on her shoulder and shook his head. "They needed some time alone."

The rain was coming down harder then before. Luna could still feel the tears. "Luna" she heard the voice of the stallion she thought she was supposed to hate. His voice had always had a comforting effect, even without her memory. She turned to look at him, he was very close. "I am sorry you had to find out this way."

She could see the uncertain look in his eyes, he was at a loss for words and didn't know what to say.

"I don't remember much about our time together Sombra, but I know you understand me. I want to try and make this work. Is that ok?"

She was as uncertain as he was, he nodded. They leaned and and slowly closed their eyes. When their lips met, Luna felt something, amazing fill her body.

"So if they kiss, her memories come back to her? Lame!"

Princess Celestia had just told them how to give Luna her memory back and both Discord and Rainbow Dash gagged at hearing that.

Luna opened her eyes as they backed away from the kiss. She breathed out, "My king"

He smiled lovingly, "You remember" they hugged and returned to the building where the others were.

Celestia saw them coming and rose, "Sister I am sorry"

"It is fine big sister, I have regained my memory." Luna said with a smile.

Rainbow Dash felt the sentimentality getting to her. She coughed loudly, "We'll we really need to get going if we want to make it on time."

Applejack groaned, "I don't know about you, but some of us are still exhausted from that long trip."

"Applejack is right, we've been on this journey for days now, and we only stopped once. We should take another break, recup, and get back to it in the morning." Twilight was standing on a rock, lecturing.

Luna nodded, "She is right."

Everypony found a room to sleep in. Some ponies had to sleep with another, Luna and Sombra slept together.

* * *

They awoke around the same time as the others. They wordlessly exited the building and proceeded to the river which was coincidentally at the edge of town. The ferryman was on a large raft unmoving. He was a pony but had a large, black cloak on holding an ore. Stragely, he was on his hind legs, he had hands. Celestia cleared her throat, "I request that you take us across the river."

He didn't even look at her. "Fine, I demand you take us across the river!"

She went ignored again.

"Perhaps a form of payment may sway him?" Discord said, shrugging his shoulders.

Sombra was chuckling at Celestia's flushed expression. She glared at him.

"Fine"

She handed him ten bits, "This should be more then enough."

He stared at the bits and ate them, he spit it into the river. Celestia stared, jaw dropped, "How dare you!" She said stomping her hoof.

Sombra chuckled again. Celestia sat down and crossed her hooves. "Oh and you think you can do better, hm?"

Sombra waltzed over to the ferrymen and pulled out some ancient looking form of currency. He handed the three ancient coins to the ferryman and he took them gratefully.

"All aboard"

Sombra looked at Celestia with a smirk that said, 'I'm right and you know it'

Celestia hmphed and climbed in. She wasn't paying attention and almost fell off. Discord caught her, "does your savior get a kiss?" He puckered his lips. She placed a hoof to his lips, "I don't think so, Dizzy. Not in front of my little ponies."

The others giggled and hopped into the raft. The ferryman's words sent chills down there bodies. "Abandon hope all ye who enter here."

Applejack put her hat onto her face, "Well, guess I'll get some shut eye."

The boat ride was quiet, conversation would stop the awkwardness. "Hey Sombra, why were you so good with the foal?"

"I spoke with Luna once during her pregnancy. I was overjoyed at the thought of a foal." Silence once more.

* * *

Luna looked over the edge seeing silhouettes in the 'water'. "What is that?" Without looking Sombra responded, "They are the souls of the dead. They are collected here to be judged."

Chrysalis was holding Shining Blitz, "Does anypony have a bottle?" Discord snapped his fingers and a bottle filled with chocolate milk came up.

"What is this?"

"Chocolate milk of course"

Chrysalis took a sip to be sure it was safe.

It was amazing. She took a few more sips from the bottle before she realized how silly she looks. She gave the bottle to Blitzy, blushing in embarrassment. The others laughed and she even joined in, nothing could go wrong. Shining Armor was glaring daggers at the Queen of the Changelings.

"So what stallion did you have to rape to help you conceive that child you monster?"

Twilight looked enraged, "Brother! That's so mean, she may not be our friend, but that doesn't give us the right to throw around petty insults."

"Oh and your defending her now? Your on her side!?"

"I'm not on anypony's side!"

"Enough, both of you!"

Celestia silenced them with her royal Canterlot voice. She smiled kindly at Chrysalis, "Chrysalis, would you mind sharing with us who the father of your foal is?"

Chrysalis tried her best to hide behind her mane, only mumbling "Shishin shmr"

Cadence placed a reassuring hoof onto her shoulder. "It's ok Chrissy" she smiled. Chrysalis sighed and lifted her head high. "Shining Armor, this is your foal!"

Time seemingly went in slow motion as too many things happened at once. Shining Armor jumped at Chrysalis, pushing his wife out of the way as Rainbow Dash saved her from falling off. Applejack jumped and almost fell off the boat. The ferryman caught her and gently placed back on board. Shining Armor lifted Chrysalis by her throat combining magic and his hooves to choke her over the edge of the raft yelling, "You bitch!" Shining Blitz almost fell into the river of souls, until the ferryman caught the foal as well, he placed him down safely.

The ferryman snatched Chrysalis from Shining Armor. He lifted Shining with one hand over the edge of the boat. "If you ever threaten a life on my watch again, I will not hesitate to throw you overboard and let the souls rip you to shreds! Do you understand!?"

The ferryman's burning eyes seemingly drilled into his very soul. Shining nodded vigorously.

The ferryman sat him down and proceeded steering the raft. The ponies looked at Shining Armor in shock he could do something so cruel. Sombra hadn't even looked to see the commotion. He finally realized something had happened when he felt Luna had tensed up at some point. He looked at the others:

Chrysalis was holding onto Blitzy for dear life, both of them were crying.

Twilight, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy's faces were pale and looked mortified at something.

Cadence looked shocked, appalled, and hurt all at once.

Celestia and Discord seemed just as shocked as the rest of them.

Sombra ruined the tense moment. "Did I miss something?"

His statement brought everypony out of their thoughts. Nopony talked to Shining Armor for an hour.

* * *

Shining Armor tried to break the awkward silence. "This boat ride sure is taking awhile huh? Maybe we should get a better captain right?" He tried to smile and joke. He received harsh glares by everypony. The ferryman even glared at him.

"Sooo, what is your name captain?"

The ferryman looked at him a few seconds longer. He continued steering but answered anyways.

"My name is Charon, ferryman of the dead, and those with the correct form of payment."

Sombra and Charon smirked at Celestia. She groaned, "Fine I got something wrong! Can we go back to glaring at Shining Armor!?"

They turned their attention to the mentioned pony. He sighed, "Ok guys, I'm sorry about what I did." He stretched his arms, expecting a group hug. He peeked open one eye to see them still glaring at him. Fluttershy jumped up at him.

"You big meanie! You almost kill a foal, you hurt my friend, and you expect for us to forgive you with one apology!?"

He glanced around avoiding eye contact, "Um, yes?"

Fluttershy punched him hard enough to knock him over. Blood was trickling from his lip and he spat out a tooth.

He was halfway up before he felt another punch to the other side of his face. This time Cadence had punched him.

"You almost let me die you jerk!"

He was almost up until Sombra punched him in the face, it broke his nose. Rainbow Dash looked at Sombra with a raised eyebrow. Sombra shrugged "Everypony else was doing it"

Shining Armor finally got up. Chrysalis said "Fighting amongst ourselves will get us nowhere. We must forgive and forget if we are to move on."

They sighed but were in silent agreement, if Chrysalis could forgive, they might as well try.

* * *

"We have arrived at the Plains of Olympia, but beware. The things you perceive here may not be what you think they are... And do not forget your sleeping friend."

They had completely forgotten about Trixie, who was sleeping at the edge of the boat. She was roused from her dreams by Twilight tapping her shoulder. She mumbled out, "The Great and Powerful Trixie needs some peanut butter crackers. Hm, oh Twilight Sparkle when did you get-"

She bolted upright and looked around. "Oh yeah that's right"

They thanked Charon for the ride and got off the raft.

A steep hill was ahead, when they climbed to the top, they saw a valley of beautiful flowers. The Plains of Olympia. It looked amazing. Sombra cared nothing for it, but was swallowed up in a hug by Luna,who was fawning over the beauty of it all. He sighed, "We'd better be on our way then."

As they began walking through the flowers, Twilight's nose twitched. Rainbow Dash sneezed and rubbed her nose. Sombra sighed, "Keep your wits about you, your magic will not work here. Keep moving forward and stop for nothing, not a cry for help, not a plea for life, nothing. Stay focused and survive. See you on the other side."

Twilight was about to retort but there was nopony around her. Her friends were gone! She was about to freak out but did the calming maneuver Cadence had shown her. Looking around, she was standing infront of a city that was very foggy. She looked around for any indication of where she was. She found a sign, she squinted to see what it said.

She heard a loud siren going off and became scared. She ran into the city without a second thought. The city seemed familiar, like one she had read about in a book before.

Silent Hill


	5. Prologue: Silent Hill

Rarity was in what seemed to be an abandoned boutique. It was of decent size, if not very eerie. The dresses were covered in webs and they were absolutely atrocious. Perhaps there were some better fabrics in the back room.

A door in the back of the shop led to a large room filled with mannequin figures. The fabrics were in holders on the walls. A deafening siren went off that made Rarity jumpy. The paint on the walls began to peal off and the wood underneath began to rot and decay. She looked around, the rolled up fabrics had become pony bodies strung up by chains. But they were mannequins. Mannequins that all had faces on them, a look of fear and despair on them all. It was starting to freak Rarity out. She got closer to one of them to inspect it. She jumped back when the head turned and looked directly at her. She screamed and ran down a random isle. She stopped when she heard a muffled scream. A pony was on a table being turned into a mannequin right in front of her. Rarity began shaking, thinking she may be next. She froze when she felt something dripping onto her shoulder. She looked up to see a mannequin mostly made up of arms and legs with four of the arms each holding a head that moved at its command. As it lunged at Rarity, she screamed and ran as fast as she could back down the isle she came from. The thing had a very deformed run that only managed to frighten Rarity further. She found all attempts to use her magic didn't work. She got out of the boutique to see the rest of the city she was in had changed as well. It was almost too dark to see. She could hear the sound of the mannequin closing in.

* * *

Rainbow Dash waltzed through the city with her chest puffed out, trying to appear threatening. On the inside, her heart was racing a mile a minute. Her friends disappeared, and she was alone. What Sombra said hardly helped, the city was foggy and she couldn't hardly see a single thing in front of her.

"Rainbow Dash"

The voice was a ghastly whisper in her ear that made the hair on her neck stand on end. It sounded distant, sad, it sounded hollow and dead.

"Rainbow Dash"

She frantically looked around looking for the owner of the voice.

"Hey! Show yourself damn it!"

"Hi!"

Scootaloo was standing next to her. Rainbow Dash jumped three feet into the air, clutchingat her heart, "Scootaloo! How did you get here?"

"You promised you would teach me how to fly, remember?"

She said with large eyes. Rainbow had forgotten all about that promise.

"Shoot, I'm sorry Scoots, I'm sorry. But you really shouldn't have followed me all the way here."

She looked down sadly only for a brief moment. She jumped up with glee. "Well now you can help me learn how to fly now."

"I don't know Scoots you need to get home."

"Pleeeeaaassseee"

Something about that sad puppy dog face condemned Rainbow to go along with it.

Shortly Scootaloo was in the sky on Rainbow's back, trying to get Scootaloo accustomed to the sky. Something hit Rainbow's wing hard, causing her to drop Scootaloo. She dove as fast as she could, but could not reach her as her body slammed into the ground.

She stood above Scootaloo's body. Her neck had definetly snapped on impact, and other lacerations were visible. Rainbow Dash covered her face, not realizing the siren going off in the background.

"Why Rainbow Dash?"

Dash jolted back in shock. The fillies bones, snapped and broken, lifted Scootaloo's body. Her jaw was a twisted into a nasty angle.

"Why didn't you catch me Rainbow Dash? You told me you were the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

"It wasn't my fault Scoots, Honest! My wing got clipped, you were falling too fast!" Rainbow's tears seemed to be endless.

Scootaloo pointed an accusing hoof at her, "Excuses! Always with the excuses! 'Sorry I hurt myself can't help with your dream of flying' 'Sorry Scoots I'm busy today' well I'm sick of it you cruel uncaring bitch!"

Her skin began to dissolve. "I idolized you, I respected you, you were the sister I never had growing up!"

Her muscles became liquidated and fell off in chunks.

"You don't deserve to be a protector of Equestria! You don't deserve to be the Element of Loyalty! All you have ever done was let those you love, and those who love and care for you down"

Her inner organs began bubbling evaporating into the air.

"You didn't only fail me Rainbow Dash, you failed your friends, your family, even yourself. You will never be worthy of becoming a wonderbolt."

Her bones reduced to dust and scattered into the wind.

* * *

Fluttershy had heard the siren but had not stopped running to see what had changed. She was being chased by her animal friends. Atleast they used to be her friends until they tried to kill her. She had small bite marks on her forehooves and she even had a bunny bite mark on her hind hoof. She was crying her eyes out, hoping desperately she would find her friends.

* * *

Applejack knew something was wrong when the blaring siren had gone off. She knew something was wrong when she saw Big Macintosh trotting in the distance. Still she clung to the only recognizable thing in this strange town. she had finally learned from the large earth pony it was Silent Hill, a name that did not bode well to Applejack.

She barely had enough time to duck out of the way before a very large blade slammed into the wall above her head, destroying her favorite hat.

"Now AJ, hold still and let yur Big Brother take care of ya"

She was shaking as tears streamed down her face. How could her brother do this. No, this was not her brother. Those soulless, cold, dead eyes could not be her brother.

She had to run, she needed to get out of there. She did just that.

* * *

Chrysalis held her foal close to her as she and Cadence progressed through the desolent city. They had seen their friends suddenly disappear. "Cadence, I know I have said this before, but I am very sorry for what I did to you and your husband. It was unforgivable of me and should never have happened."

Cadence looked at her, smiling affectionately, "I know you are, and I forgive you. What kind of Princess would I be if I were not forgiving?"

They chuckled, but there good feelings were gone when a loud, blaring siren went off right above their heads. Ponies with dull crystal bodies began marching towards them from behind them. Among them were many changelings and leading such an impressive force were two mares. One had a mixture of shining colors in her mane. Her body was pink and she stood with a look of royalty and proud stature that made the crystal ponies bow to her. Her gown was stunningly wrapped around her figure. The gown itself was a kimono of a brilliant shade of red with pink silk wrapped around her waist, her wings were placed gently above the wrapping.

The other mare looked a lot like Chrysalis, but her eyes were filled with a hatred that could only be matched by Sombra, and even he wasn't as intimidating. She wore a regal gown underneath full plated armor, her wings were poking out through holes made in the armor. Each mare could easily recognize the mare standing before them. Cadence breathed out, as Chrysalis growled out simultaneously, "Mother"

Cadence's mother looked her daughter up and and down. "It seems you were correct Lucent, my daughter did grow up to be a worthless, pathetic mare with a laze about husband."

Lucent, Chrysalis' mother, chuckled humourlessly, "And you were right as well Yokubō, my daughter did end up a slutty good for nothing piece of trash not worthy of the name of changeling royalty."

The changeling monarchs glared daggers at one another. Cadence's lipped wobbled as her own mother insulted her.

"M-m-mother, how could you say such horrid things?"

Yokubō looked at her daughter with disgust, "I have no daughter, were we not good enough for you? So disgusted with your heritage as a Pegasus, you had to change your looks, become one of those alicorn monsters!?"

By now Cadence could not stop the tears, "No mother that was never it, I-"

"Enough!" Lucent screamed over the crystal princess, "We did not come here to talk. We came here to get rid of loose ends. That being you." She said pointing to the two mares. The two mentioned mares began to back away as their mothers progressed forward with their armies.

"Changelings!"

"My crystal ponies!"

The mothers looked at each other, smirking.

"Attack!"

"Shit! Run!"

Cadence and Chrysalis took off as fast as they could, not knowing where they should go. Shining Blitz was secured onto Chrysalis' back, who was crying.

* * *

Celestia heard the siren but was not deterred. She saw how spooky it had become, but she did not fret. But when the spiders began to crawl up her leg, all bets were off. Luna watched in slight amusement as her sister ran around in circles trying to get the spiders off.

"Sister, perhaps rolling around shall help!"

Celestia complied with her logic and did indeed roll around on the ground to get the creepy crawlies off of her. When they were all dead, she stood up and whipped the remains off of her flank. A freakishly large spider dropped down from above them. They huddled together and screamed as it lunged at them.

* * *

Trixie simply ran away from the evil version of herself that was insulting her with harsh words and trying to kill her with a floating axe.

Shining Armor was being held hostage by a psychopathic Cadence. Her laugh still echoing in her ear as she went off to go find some of her 'toys'

He finally got away from his bindings and ran away as fast as possible.

* * *

Twilight felt eyes on her, but tried to ignore it. A siren had gone off, changing her surroundings. She had ran into a library to avoide the eyes. In the library, Sombra was inside.

"Ah, Twilight Sparkle, it is good you are the first I should find. Come with me, please. We must hurt if we wish to save your friends."

Twilight was going to question him, but realized it best to leave this scary place.

* * *

In a grassy plane, Rainbow Dash was crying her eyes out in front of a grave. They came around to see a tombstone with the word Scootaloo fashioned into it. "We need her out of this state if we are to progress through Silent Hill."

"Rainbow, I know you feel awful and responsible, but none of this is real."

Rainbow turned her head to look at Twilight, a look of despair on her cyan face, "Twilight, how could you just ignore this, I let her down. I let her die, because I was too slow."

Twilight needed to find something, think of something to say that would lift her spirits.

"Rainbow, don't you remember Scootaloo is still in Ponyville, there's no way she could have made it here on her own."

It was hard for Rainbow Dash, Twilight knew, to ignore what was right in front of her face.

She sighed and rose to her hooves.

"Ok Twilight, I trust you, let's get out of here."

Twilight smiled, "I knew you'd see reason."

Sombra led them to their next friend.

* * *

Rarity had thrown everything she had at the monster that was following her. After a serious beat down, the rubble cleared and within was a young foal with light purple hair. Her eyes were hastily sewn shut, so was her mouth. "Rarity, why?"

Rarity stared in shock at the tiny mare that looked like her sister.

She breathed deeply and said in a clear voice, "You are not my little sister."

She finished with a blast from her horn aimed at the little filly.

The blast destroyed her.

"Nice work fashion pony."

Discord waltzed up to her from seemingly nowhere clapping his lion paw and eagle talon together.

"Im impressed, but we really should keep moving."

Sombra spotted them in the distance.

"Discord!"

The draconequus turned to the mentioned unicorn. "Ah, Sombrero, how nice of you to join us! Let's go find the others together."

Sombra suppressed a growl bellowing in his throat, attempting to ignore the nickname. The girls jumped into a group hug and exchanged findings of what happened to them. Being together helped them forget the pain.

"Discord, we should split up and find our remaining friends."

Sombra pointed a hoof to a candy shop next to them.

"We will rondevue here in one hour, keep track of the time. I will go alone, Discord keep them protected."

They looked at Sombra in shock. His gaze lingered on each of them.

"What?"

Twilight smirked, "You just called us your friends."

Discord laughed and pinched Sombra's cheek, "Oh I knew he cared!"

Sombra smacked his paw away and galloped off into the city before they could respond. They shared a laugh. Rarity said, "My My, I do believe I just witnessed the almighty King Sombra blushing. Discord schooled his features into some what of a more serious nature. He took Twilight, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity to find their friends. They heard a muffled scream coming from a convenience store. The insides were filled with spider webbing and Princesses Luna and Celestia were upside down, wrapped up in the webs. Discord rolled on the floor laughing.

"Oh my Celestia, you sure do know how to HANG out! Haha ha!"

He snapped his fingers and the web disappeared. They thanked him but preferred not to stop and talk, their friends needed them.

* * *

King Sombra stood tall against the army of changelings and crystal ponies that were charging at him, Chrysalis, and Cadence. They waited for the right time to release the trap that caused the assaulting ponies to fall in to a large pit filled with black crystals. The mothers were flying but Sombra silenced them with a powerful blast of his dark magic.

"Thank you for your help King Sombra. How did you know to set that trap before we even got here?"

He smiled a genuine smile, "Please Princess, just Sombra is fine. And it was simple really, I didn't. The trap was here long before we entered the city."

She nodded and they were off to find somepony else.

* * *

Applejack was having a hard time getting away from the blade wielding Big Macintosh. Trixie was galloping away with her, as was Shining Armor and Fluttershy. At some point they had found each other, hoping their numbers would help. The animals, Evil Trixie look alike, and the Crazed Big Mac were gaining fast.

Discord was tired of this game of 'Silent running around for you life'

He snapped his fingers, causing them to disappear. The ones being chased sighed in relief, knowing they could all breathe easily.

As told, they met up at the candy shop. Everypony except Sombra joined into a group hug. Luna pulled him in, and he begrudgingly accepted it. When they were finished, Sombra led them through the city. It was a maze, he told them it will take some time, but he knew the way.

* * *

"King Sombra, if I may, how is it exactly that you know your way through this horrid place?"

Without turning his attention away from the path he said, "No need to call me king anymore Rarity. As for how I know my way around, I have been here before."

They continued through, but the silence was deafening. "So is everypony alright after whatever they witnessed?" Applejack said.

Rarity responded, "I am still a little shaken from my encounter but I will be okay, I hope."

Applejack leaned on to her for support, "Sorry, I hurt myself running. You don't mind do ya?"

Rarity could feel the heat and sweat radiating off of her, and her breath on her neck. She was blushing, but unnoticeabley. "I don't mind at all Applejack."

Luna was clinging to Sombra. He rasped out, "Luna?"

She was looking into his eyes, "yes, My King?"

"As much as I love you, I can't really breathe."

She removed her hooves from around his neck as he let in a gasp of breathe.

"Sorry!"

They settled into a silence of simply enjoying the company of those around them. Twilight had gotten cold and was visibly shaking. Trixie used her cape as a blanket and snuggled with Twilight. Celestia had a large snake-like draconequus to keep her warm, though being the sun goddess, she questioned why she could not keep herself warm.

Fluttershy held Rainbow very close, it was actually making it kinda hard to fly... And breathe. Rainbow forced her to loosen the iron grip around her waist as they flew through the dark, dank sky.

Cadence and Chrysalis were cooing at the baby while Shining Armor glared from behind with a look of disgust. The look went unnoticed by the mother and the crystal princess. Cadence turned to her husband. "Dear, we should have a foal of our own."

"Absolutely not, I wouldn't want another of those monsters running around."

"He is not a monster!"

Everypony turned in shock at Sombra's unexpected outburst.

"A foal is something to be loved for and cherished. He is not a monster, he is not a freak, do not ever speak ill of Shining Blitz again or I will make you regret it, do you understand!?"

Sombra was in Shining Armor's face with a blaze in his eyes. He tried to keep his cool, but was actually quite terrified by the old unicorn king.

Shining Armor brushed past him without answering.

Cadence held Chrysalis in a warm embrace as she tried her hardest to hold back the silent tears. They kept moving forward.

"Sombra? Why did you act out when my brother said those mean things about Lil Blitzy?"

Sombra kept his expression stoic when he spoke.

"When Luna told me she was having a foal I was delighted at the prospect of becoming a father. I had used a spell to see what he would look like, and he was perfect. I was hoping to see him with my own eyes, but now because of Celestia, that will never happen."

He didn't let his face give away any feelings of hatred for Celestia, but they knew it was still there.

They finally reached the Gates of Tartarus. The double doors were massive, higher then the mountain Canterlot sat upon. But something was amiss, Cerberus was nowhere to be found. A pony flown down from above them. He was an alicorn with a fiery dark red mane and tail. His body was solid black and was of equal size to Luna.

"Sister you have finally arrived, quickly, use the Elements of Harmony to seal the gates."

They were shocked Celestia and Luna had a brother, but they knew that needed to focus on the task at hand.

The Gate had six imprints to place the Elements of Harmony.

Now all they had to do was place the Elements into their specified slots and reseal the Gate.

Right?

The Gates looked perfectly fine. There were no signs of cracks, breakages, no warnins of impending doom.

"Princess, this doesn't seem right. Are you sure-"

Celestia trotted up to the Gate, lifting the Elements of Harmony.

"Do not question me Twilight. I must-"

"STOP!"

They turned their attention into complete shock at the mare covered in dirt, cuts and bruises. Pinkie Pie stood tall with a look of fear on her face. Before another word could be said, she was tackled by all of her friends, Rainbow Dash reaching her first.

Rainbow was crying, "Pinks! I thought we lost you! How did you survive the train crash?"

"Hey girls, I missed you too, but right now I must speak to Celestia."

They all reluctantly let her go. She strolled over to the sun princess.

"Princess Celestia, do not go through with this. I finally understand what my Pinkie Sense-"

"Oh shut up you stupid foal, what do you know!? You are nothing but the fool, the jester to be laughed at when the other, more important Elements, are feeling down. Now sit and be quiet!"

Celestia used her magic to force Pinkie onto her plot and zipped her mouth shut.

Luna raised her hoof, "Wait sister!"

Celestia placed the Elements of Harmony on the wall. The intricate patterns on the door lit up for only a few seconds. The light faded and nothing happened.

The Elements of Harmony began to change and turn grey and considerably aged. They reduced to ash as the door began to crack and break down.

The new alicorn laughed as his crazed plan came into fruition. "Finally, I have achieved my greatest goal, to cleanse the world with fire."

Celestia looked on in shock at her brother.

"Why Amaterasu?"

He sneered at her, "You never understood what it took to rule sister. Now I cleanse the world, I will save it! You have been a worthy pawn sister, but you are no longer needed."

A light flashed on the alicorn's horn, causing Celestia's eyes to return to the sparky pink they were so used to. She shook her head, feeling something she couldn't express lift from her. All of the hate anger and resentment suddenly washed away.

By now the door was almost ready to burst.

Discord attempted snapping his eagle talon to cause the Gates to reseal, hoping his magic would be enough, it didn't work. He snapped his lion paw and they all vanished in a bright light, except Amaterasu. The Gates released its contents as a torrent of monsters rushed out, they easily crushed Celestia's brother.

* * *

**Prologue is finally over everypony.**

**I would like to make this story with a lot of different pairing, but I would like for your, the readers, input on which pairings should be shown. Certain pairings are already given, like Luna X Sombra and Dislestia.**

**I plan for this to be a very long story, and if you can perhaps give some OCs of characters who aren't ponies would be much appreciated, otherwise I will have to think of some cool dragons, gryphons, and so and so on my own.**

**Thank you for reading this far and any mistakes or such found, please inform me.**


	6. Chapter 1

Discord had taken them to Canterlot's decorated war room. King Sombra immediately went to business. He placed his hooves onto the round table. "It is as Discord said, allies will be the only way to end this war. We will need to send a group to the three kingdoms of the world, the hive is already an ally so we needn't worry about them."

By now the other ponies who were in attendance had tooken a seat at the round table.

Twilight cleared her throat to gain her friend's attention, "What about here? Ponyville and Canterlot need to be protected."

Luna said, "Ney, we must focus on evacuating the ponies to a safe location!"

Discord hopped out of his chair, "Are you mad? If we leave our defenses open to attack, we won't have to worry about an evacuation if all the ponies are dead!"

Sombra listened to them ramble on, Fluttershy even yelled, "We need to protect the animals!"

Rainbow voiced her hatred for the idea as they all yelled their own ideas of what to do. Shining Blitz was crying.

Sombra saw Twilight desperately trying to voice her opinion, he got angry. "SILENCE!"

Everypony silenced themselves, even Shining Blitz quieted down. Sombra raised a hoof in Twilight's direction. "Twilight Sparkle has something to say." He lowered his hoof as everypony gave their attention to Twilight.

She cleared her throat, "Winter wrap up"

Each pony raised an eyebrow in question as Sombra said, "Please elaborate Ms. Sparkle"

"Everypony wants something done, but we are not sure on how much time we have to get anything done, right? Well like Winter wrap up, everypony had their own jobs. We should split up, everypony does their own thing that helps with...what is to come."

Applejack said, "But how exactly are we suppose to keep track of all that's happenin if we do our own thing?"

Twilight conjured up a clipboard from nowhere. "That's easy Applejack, I will stay here and keep track of everything. Just tell me what each of you are planning on doing before we head off to the kingdoms for negotiations together. I will be able to keep track of everything going on that way."

Celestia nodded, "That is a very good idea Twilight Sparkle."

Luna said, "That still does not explain how we intend to go about protecting Canterlot."

Sombra said, "Do not worry Luna, I will have that taken care of, the creatures of Tartarus will attack Canterlot first, being the capital. My army will defend it to their last breath, so too the guards of Canterlot established by Celestia." He turned his attention to Trixie, "Before we continue, Trixie, will you please come here?"

She walked over to him, "Yes?"

He placed his horn to hers, "Do not fear, simply clear your mind."

It took a few minutes to accompish this, but she did as told. A flash of light surrounded her. Her cloak began to change, lengthened to covering her legs. The tip of her hat stretched and hung over the rim. Bells traced the rim of the hat as both her horn, and her mane, grew to great lengths. Her mane flowed down as it caressed her jawline. Aged lines graced her face under her eyes. When the light faded, the mare appeared to be a colt with a very long beard.

"Sombra, I should have known you couldn't handle things on your own."

Sombra smirked, "Well sister, it is a good thing I have you here."

The other ponies were in complete shock to see Starswirl of legend, the strongest unicorn in history, was Trixie all along.

"Close your mouths before a fly lands in there."

They did as told, Twilight jumped up and ran over to Starswirl, "Ohmygosh Ohmygosh Ohmygosh, I cont believe its you!"

Starswirl chuckled, "Why so shocked Twilight? Did you not believe the great and powerful Trixie when she told you she was the most powerful unicorn to ever live?"

Twilight blushed and returned to her seat. Starswirl's smile vanished as she took her seat. She peered at each of the ponies as her eyes glazed over them agonizingly slowly. "I will help you in the war, but for now continue: I did not mean to disrupt what you were saying."

Twilight tried her hardest to move her eyes away from her idol. She placed a hoof to her mouth and cleared her throat. She spoke after she lowered her hoof.

"I just need to know what you will be doing to help or ideas you might come up with. I'll start with Cadence and Shining Armor.

Cadence said, "I will protect the Crystal Empire while my 'darling Husband' goes off and fights in the war." Shining Armor nodded, "I will gather the guard to protect Canterlot."

"Chrysalis?"

"I will go to my kingdom, I must return to my changelings and get them organized and prepared for war. Inform me of when the Gates are released, I will send as many changelings as you need. I will be leading their assault of course. Cadence, if it isn't too much trouble, you have already helped me so much, is it ok if Shining Blitz stays with you at the crystal empire? War is no place for my foal."

Cadence nodded with an excited smile, "Of course I don't mind Chrissy. I would love to sit for little Blitzy. Since somepony won't give me a child of my own."

"Would ya look at that I really need to organize the royal guardsman hehe, bye Twiley."

Shining disappeared out of the room. Twilight shook her head and turned her attention to her mentor, "Princess Celestia?"

"I will return to my throne with my sister. We will be prepared for when it is time to fight."

"Discord?"

He tilted back in his chair on one leg, "Absolutely nothing, until the war begins that is. My magic has no effect on the creatures from Tartarus, I'll just have to go old fashioned, sword and shield maybe"

Twilight sighed, "Ok, Rainbow?"

"I'll get the wonderbolts together, train them a bit. Prepare them for the fight ya know?"

Sombra intervened, "I know of somepony who can train them. Simply take them to the Canterlot Gardens, somepony will meet them there, he will take care of the rest"

Rainbow wasn't too trusting of Sombra, but relented, even if she didn't know who this 'trainer' was.

Twilight was writing all this down, she looked up at her shy friend, "Fluttershy?"

She squeaked and hid behind her mane, "I'm going to get the animals to a safe location."

"Rarity?"

"I will be making the armor for the infantry regiment, the Air Force, and the robes or the magical accessories for the unicorns."

They all looked at Rarity in mild surprise. She shrugged, "I am an idealist, don't look so surprised darlings."

Twilight shook her head to get back on track.

"Anyways, Pinkie, what will you be doing tomorrow?"

"Help close up all the shops in Ponyville and Canterlot."

"Trixie, I mean Starswirl?"

"You may continue calling me Trixie, Twilight. I will be here, with you. To keep you company."

Twilight nodded, "Appejack?"

"I'll be seein how the Apple Family's doing, help get them ta safety, Then I'll wait on y'all at the train station."

Twilight nodded, "Ok that's everypony. Cadence, Shining, Celestia, Luna, Chrysalis? You all may leave until you are needed." They left as she continued talking. "Now who will be going to each kingdom?"

Sombra said, "Why don't you tell them what the three kingdoms are so there decisions are more easily made."

Twilight nodded, "Oh yes, the kingdoms are the Gryphon kingdom of Gryphonia. The second is the dragon kindom of Bok se faal Dovahkiin, meaning Age of the Dragonborn. The last is a race of ponies we have never interacted with and the group will need a Unicorn for this, it's the underwater kingdom of Atlantis, they are very reclusive. Any volunteers?"

Rainbow raised a hoof, "Ooo Ooo Ooo can I go to Gryphonia? Gilda's the daughter of the High King and maybe if I can get back on her good side, the king won't mind helping!"

Sombra nodded, "Good idea"

Twilight said, "Anypony else?"

Appejack raised a hoof, "I'll keep an eye on RD."

Twilight nodded, "Who goes to the dragon's kingdom?"

Rarity raised her hoof, "I may need to pack a few things for the trip but I am 'game' as they say. I may need your help Fluttershy, if you have to use that stare of yours it may come in handy."

After ten minutes of convincing , she finally agreed.

"And last, you will need a unicorn to go underwater, more importantly we need somepony who knows where Atlantis is."

Sombra cleared his throat to gain the other's attention. "Excuse my interruption, but I know someone who can help you reach Atlantis. Each of you going to a different kingdom will be accompanied by two more ponies. They may introduce themselves upon arrival, but I am not at liberty to tell who they are."

He sighed, "The past few days have been hard on us all, rest your weary bodies in your homes for tonight. Tomorrow we will begin evacuation of the towns early in the morning. Afterwards you will begin your journey to the Kingdoms. I will remain here, alongside the princesses and Starswirl, when the enemy reaches the small settlement below Canterlot. We are dismissed for now."

They separated and went home.

* * *

At Twilight's tree house, Spike was very grateful to be rid of his duties of watching the pets. "Twilight, your home!"

He said as he ran up and hugged her tightly. "Are you ok? How was the trip? Did you learn anything? Did you save the world again?"

She sighed, "Not now Spike I'm exhausted!"

Without another word she fell into her bed and went to sleep. Spike crossed his arms and went to his tiny bed on the other side of the room. Twilight had pushed his bed away some time ago, saying she was sick of smelling his 'morning dragon breath.' He felt very alone in the corner on the small bed that hardly fit him anymore, but he pushed through the night anyways.

* * *

When Rarity arrived at her shop and home, Sweetie Belle was waiting for her. "Rarity your home!"

Rarity smiled, even though she was completely exhausted, she still had time for her sister. "Sweetie Belle, it is so great to see you, I've missed you sooo much. How were mom and dad, hm?"

Sweetie Belle was enveloped in a hug. "It was fine, but I would much rather spend my time with my big sister."

They stayed like this a moment longer before breaking the hug. The sun had already set and it was time for them to go to sleep, and sleep they did, so too did their friends as they all considered how their very way of living may change forever.

* * *

The Apple family welcomed Applejack back with open arms and tears in their eyes. The Apples prepared themselves for the evac planned the next day. That night Applejack slept with a full belly and the most restful sleep she had in quite awhile.

* * *

Pinkie Pie returned to Sugercube Corner. There was nopony there to greet her upon her arrival. No one to welcome her. She was alone in Sugercube Corner, as usual. It was too late to have visitors so she had nothing to do. Alone in a pastry shop surrounded by sweets really was depressing. She felt something clamp onto her tail and her sadness went away as fast as it came, how could she forget about her little Gummy?

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash were in their own individual homes sleeping away the troubles and stress that would be placed on them tomorrow. It took Fluttershy some time, but her animal friends finally eased her mind and she was able to fall asleep.

* * *

One unicorn, who never new the comforting embrace of sleep, was still thinking, planning his next course of actions. He knew he had one more thing he needed to do before the next day. Something he swore that, in the time of the great crisis, he would bring them in to help. He turned swiftly to the corridor which led to the crystal caverns below Canterlot.

Inside stood a massive dragon surrounded by numerous crystals. The dragon took recognition at the sight of the unicorn king, "King Sombra, what brings you here?"

As the king of darkness trotted down the path with the Everfree Dragon following him, he said, "I am here to retrieve something that is mine, and to free that which is imprisoned here."

The dragon puffed a plume of smoke through his nose, "Well do not let me intrude on your business your highness."

Sombra smirked and lit up his horn with a powerful dark spell that shot out to, and destroyed, the crystals within the caves. Inside were thousands of unicorns and pegasi armed to the teeth and ready for battle. Yet these were not just any ponies, they were crystal ponies. Crystal unicorn and pegasi alike, all with intricate patterns on their armor, showing some individuality. These crystal ponies were from the crystal empire during Sombra's rule. The general stepped forward. He was a large crystal pony a few inches taller then Sombra, yet he was the only one who was an earth pony. The pony was a ruby color with a crimson spiked mane and tail. His armor was black with silver lining. Underneath his armor was a cutiemark of a shield with a pair of magatamas revolving around one another; one was black with a white dot, the other white with a black spot. He bowed to his king, "My lord"

Sombra raised his head proudly, "Rise Moonlight Titan, my general, for there is a service in which I need you to fulfill. You are to train any soldier I send to you. Is that understood?"

The general rose, "Yes sir, where will I be stationed to wait?"

"You will be in the Canterlot Gardens. Before you go know this; I no longer rule the Crystal Empire, and many things have changed. Stay focused on training those recruits unless I say so. Your first recruits will be the Wonderbolts, a group of pegasi who believe they are the greatest fliers. Teach them what you know."

"Yes sir"

Sombra teleported the general to the Canterlot Gardens. He faced his army. "As for the rest of you. You will surround Canterlot and the small village below and protect it with your very lives. Is that clear?"

They all chorused a "Yes sir!"

"Good, fall out!"

They flew and disappeared out of the cave and stationed themselves around Canterlot and Ponyville as told.

Luna was nervous about the sudden involvement of these new guards, as were her own guards. But she trusted them as they had not attacked yet, so that must mean they were on their side.

The guards tried to pass the awkward time by making conversation, in which the crystal guards responses would be short and simple.

Sombra knew he was not finished. He had reclaimed his soldiers, but had not freed those he had promised he would yet. In the deepest recesses of the caverns, a large wall blocked off anyponies access. The intricate pattern had dulled with age, but brightened considerably when Sombra approached it. His presence causes the wall to release the seal and collapse.

Inside were six crystals containing one pony within each. Sombra used his black magic on the crystals, causing five to wither away.

The sixth and final crystal began to dissolve, but suddenly exploded, showering crystals around the area. The pony within was a dark grey, yet lighter then Sombra, Pegasus with a light grey mane and tail. She was clad in black armor with a golden pattern. Her wings had armor sharpened to kill. The only part seen on her was her nose and her emerald eyes. She was twice the size of Celestia and her physical build tells she could break a pony in half if she wanted. Her wings were three times the size of Celestia's after she had stretched them out.

She stomped over to Sombra, causing the ground to slightly tremble.

When she spoke, it was with authority.

"Report"

Sombra smirked, "It is good to see you too Commander Hurricane."


	7. Chapter 2

The commander stood with her friends, the other founders of Equestria, with a sense of pride to them. Commander Hurricane stomped her very large hoof and glared down at Sombra "Skip the pleasantries Sombra! You would only break the seal if something horrible was going on. Tell me everything"

A much smaller peach colored Pegasus stood next to her commander at attention. His mane was sandy brown, as was his tail. His eyes were blue.

A shiny golden colored unicorn with a silver mane and eyes walked over to the commander and leaned on her large frame nonchalantly, causing her crown to slightly tilt, "Oh Commander Hothead, you really must learn to relax that tense ass of yours." Commander Hurricane shifted away, hoping to make the unicorn fall. She caught herself before that could happen.

"It's Commander Hurricane, Platinum, you know that." Her voice was void of any emotions. A mint green mare with a forest green mane and tail, and bluish green eyes stood next to the princess.

The commander awaited a response from Sombra.

Sombra said, "The Gates are on the verge of being released. Tomorrow we begin evacuation of the citizens. The allies we once had are now splintered and separated by newly found misunderstanding and hatred for what the ponies of today do not understand. I have volunteered the six of you to aid us in gaining allies from around the world."

By now, the other two ponies , who were earth ponies, were standing next to their friends. One had a silly looking hat with very out of date looking clothing. He was brown with a dark brown, almost black, mane and tail. The other had old looking clothes as well. He was a few inches shorter then the other earth pony. He was a crème colored pony with a short, wavy mane. "Father, I thought this was taken care of?"

The chancellor looked at his son, "It was, but now we must do more then before. We will have to fight."

Smart Cookie gulped, "I don't want to have to fight."

The chancellor placed a comforting hoof around his son, "Don't worry, you will more than likely be in the board room making the decisions."

Smart Cookie looked down worriedly. "That sounds like a lot of responsibility. I don't know if I'm up to the task."

A shadow loomed over them both, "Do not fear, I believe you have what it takes to make the big decisions that will sway the tide of battle."

Smart Cookie still looked uncertain, but had a sense of unmistakable hope in his eyes after hearing the commander's inspiring words.

"Do ya really think so Commander?"

Even though nopony had ever seen Hurricane smile, her scowl slackened a bit. "I do Smart Cookie. You are my friend, I have full confidence in your decision making ability."

He was happy the Commander thought so highly of him. So much that he jumped up and hugged the Commander. The very large Pegasus stood a moment then awkwardly returned the hug.

She cleared her throat as he backed away next to his father. "We will need a place of residence for now. I will form a cloud house to stay the night. Sombra, lead us to the spare bedroom of the castle."

Without a word, Sombra took them to a guest room for each of them.

Very soon all were at rest, besides Sombra. He looked out into the night where he could see Luna's moon and the stars. The moon's light, as astounding a sight it was, paled in comparison to his Princess of the Night. He inhaled the night air deeply breathing in the night air, alone.

The next day, preparations for evacuation started early. The ponies were afraid, but complied and filed into the crystal caverns beneath Canterlot, though not all of them were being very hospitable. The dragon ventured to his homeland to await the war and wait for when he was called upon, and so as to not cause a panic. The Canterlot ponies caused a commotion from having to be near the lowly ignorant Ponyville ponies, but Platinum set them straight for now. Sombra remained in the castle with Luna to ensure nopony panicked from the sight of him. Discord hovered over Celestia with an uncaring expression. Afterwards, Twilight and her friends waited at the entrance to the Everfree Forest for further instructions, and to see who would be joining them to help in the upcoming arrangements. In the distance, Rainbow Dash spotted a carriage drawn by two pegasi guards who looked different then what they usually do, they were crystal ponies.

The carriage landed as two earth ponies seemingly from nowhere opened the carriage door. The dark brown one said, "It's good my underground tunnels are still in effect."

Twilight knew that hat from somewhere but couldn't exactly place where.

From the carriage came a mare with a beautiful crown adorning her with the most pristine gown Rarity had ever seen. She couldn't help herself, she zoomed past her friends up to this strange mare.

"Oh my stars darling! Who made that magnificent gown of yours? It is absolutely stunning. I never knew that stitching could complement that type of jewel so perfectly!"

The unknown mare smirked, "A pony with truly defined taste I see."

Rarity blushes, "Oh where are my manners? My name is Rarity, a dress maker in Canterlot and proud owner of Carousel Boutique."

Platinum smiled, "A pleasure to meet you miss Rarity. My name is Princess Platinum."

A green mare hopped off the carriage. "And this here is Clover the Clever-"

"OH MY CELESTIA!"

Everypony except Platinum reeled back in surprise from Twilight's outburst. She chuckled awkwardly, "Um sorry about that. I just realized you are the Founders of Equestria!"

She said pointing a hoof to them.

The others were equally shocked. Clover used his magic to close their mouths. Twilight and her friends looked at her. She had a piercing glare.

"It's not polite to stare!"

Platinum gave him a hug, "Oh Clover, you mustn't be so jealous." And kissed her on the cheek. He blushed, so too did Twilight and Rarity. Rarity needed something cleared up. "You two are..."

Platinum chuckled, "Together? No, I just enjoy teasing him is all, why?"

Twilight said, "Well on Hearth's Warming Eve, a day celebrating your founding of Equestra,- *squeal* I can't believe I'm talking to the founders of Equestria- My friends and I acted out how you all came to Equestria."

Platinum raised an eyebrow, "A play on how we got here?"

Twilight nodded, Platinum said, "Well as long Rarity was the pony acting out as me, that's fine. Though I would like to see this once for myself."

A pony who had been quiet during the conversation cleared his throat to gain some attention. He was tapping a hoof to the ground. Platinum seemed to have only just now realized he was here when her eyes widened, "I'm sorry this is Chancellor Puddinghead and Smart Cookie. The mare in the air is Private Pansy."

Applejack and Pinkie shook their hooves. Pinkie said, "Wow, I didn't know I was acting as a boy! That's so cool."

Fluttershy shyly tried talking to Pansy. Rainbow Dash had been looking for the pony she had acted as in the play, yet had not seen her, or him? She did not know. She jumped infront of Platinum to gain her attention. "Um, where is Commander Hurricane? She's the pony I acted in the play and-"

Rainbow couldn't finish as a torrent of laughter emenated from Platinum who pointed at, "You haha, you're so small. I can't believe they would have somepony so small to represent Commander Hothead."

Rainbow became indignant, "Hey I'm plenty big."

"That's what he said!"

Puddinghead and Pinkie hoofbumped.

They all shook their heads to that. Platinum went on to say, "So, you want to see the commander? Very well *ahem* COMMANDER HURRICANE!"

Everyponies ears were ringing. The clouds split apart as a very large shadow was speeding at break neck speeds to them. When she landed, a large plume of smoke rose from the landing. When it cleared, there was a small crater in the land. Standing in the center was the commander.

When Platinum mentioned Rainbow needed to be taller to fit her role, she wasn't kidding. This mare towered over Celestia!

Twilight and her friends were intimidated by the large mare. The blades on her wings alone could rip any of them to pieces. "You called Princess?"

Princess Platinum nodded, "We are ready to leave, but before that, this mare here wished to meet you."

The Commander looked down at Rainbow who tried her best to seem fearless. "My name is Rainbow Dash, it's n-nice to meet you."

She mentally scolded herself for the slip up. The commander nodded, but showed no other interest in the mare. "We should go now, we are splitting up from here, correct?" Platinum nodded, "Each of us leaves with two of these mares."

Hurricane glanced them over. She said, "Clover and I will go with the purple alicorn and the pink one to the underwater city. You figure out the rest."

She placed a hoof to her chin, "Smart Cookie and I will go with, Rarity, and the shy yellow one who has said nothing so far."

Chancellor said, "Well, Pansy and I will go with the remaining two."

Chancellor trotted over to Rainbow and Applejack with Pansy in tow.

"Now hang on a minute who said you got to decide who goes with who!?"

Rainbow Dash didn't like being bossed around, used to being the captain of the wonderbolts had really inflated her ego.

All eyes were on her as she glared at Platinum. She sighed, "And here I thought Wonderbolt would have the sense to calm you're barbaric nature"

Rainbow then had a mixed look of confusion and anger. Platinum let out another sigh, this one more annoyed. "You mean to tell me you are a wonderbolt, yet you know nothing of their history? Nothing about the first wonderbolt?"

Rainbow shook her head.

"The teachings passed from generation to generation?"

Rainbow shook her head.

"We just sign up, spend a few weeks training and join up if we're good enough."

Platinum looked at Hurricane who was livid at this, but hid it well. Only Platinum and Puddinghead could tell when she was upset.

Fluttershy was saying goodbye to her coltfriend. Big Macintosh gave her a loving hug and a small kiss before leaving back to Sweet Apple Acres. Puddinghead straightened his hat.

Twilight looked into the sky to see Celestia on her carriage. When she landed, Twilight and her friends bowed. They rose but Twilight felt like Platinum and her friends were disrespecting her mentor. "Why didn't you bow? Princess Celestia is the ruler and it is respectful."

Platinum covered her mouth and laughed. "Do I look like the type to be bowing to someone like her?"

She spoke with a blatant disregard to formality. Celestia raised a brow, "I don't normally expect defiance."

Platinum chuckled again, "If any thing you should be bowing to me."

Celestia became aggravated and took a step forward, "And exactly who are you?"

Hurricane stepped infront of Celestia and glared down at her before a gentle hoof was placed on her shoulder. "Do not worry Commander Hothead, an alicorn is not worth it."

Hurricane backed off, for now.

Celestia turned to her student after she released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, "I only came to say farewell and that I wish you the best of luck." Twilight hugged her mentor then turned her attention to her friends and the founders of Equestria. "Then it's settled, let's move out everypony."

With that they went their seperate ways.

The journey took them five days to finally reach Gryphonia. They were only slowed by the rocky hills and upward slopes that were impossible to go around. The gryphon kingdom sat upon a valley between two vast mountains, each easily dwarfing the mountain Canterlot was on. The walls closed off all access except the front gate, which was closed and only two gryphons standing guard could allow anyone inside. When they reached the gate, the guards crossed their spears infront of Puddinghead. "Halt who goes there?"

Puddinghead cleared his throat, "Hello friends, how are you?"

The left gryphon shrugged, "Can't complain, little tired. We were supposed to switch shifts hours ago but...*yawn* sorry, some guards were sick and we had night shift."

The other guard was starring at the four very hard, "Wait, are you a pony?"

Puddinghead nodded, "sure as suger are, we came here seeking help for a very serious war."

They nodded.

The guard called for the gate to be opened. When it was, he directed them to the palace. The architecture of the city was strange to them. The buildings seemed ancient, made from unrecognizable material. Markings on walls seemed to have some sort of meaning, but they couldn't tell for what. In the palace, a young gryphon Rainbow and AJ recognized directed them to the throne room. The chef gustav took his place next to the throne. Sitting on the throne was their queen, "Yo Dash, been awhile huh?"

Rainbow stared at her in utter shock. Gilda was the ruler of the gryphons! Since when?

"Gilda! How in the hay did you end up a ruler?"

The gryphon shrugged her shoulders, causing the gold plated armor to shift. "My dad was the high king so when he kicked the bucket, well even you should be able to figure out the rest."

Rainbow Dash was alittle sad, "Are you still mad about that incident in Ponyville? I'm sorry ok!"

Gilda got off her throne and sauntered over to Dash while waving a claw, as if to just shrug off their little mishap. "Don't worry about it Dash, I just needed to let off some steam. Besides I'm the high queen now, I can't hold on to petty grudges. What would my people think of me? Naw we're cool Dash, I think we always were."

Rainbow almost cried knowing she had one of her oldest friends back. She looked at her with a happy smile until someone cleared their throats. Rainbow shook her head and remembered why they were there. "Oh yeah, Gilda Equestria is at war with Tartarus and we need help. We need gryphon help."

Gilda rose an eyebrow, "Why come to us? Ponies and gryphons don't exactly have the greatest history."

The Chancellor brought a document for Gilda to read over. Her eyes widened and she whistled from surprise at the papers. "These things are thousands of years old. How did you keep them intact for so long?"

Pansy shrugged, "We have our methods."

Gilda handed back the papers, "We'll this entitles the aid of Gryphonia and with word spreading about your little 'issue', I have heard about the Tartarus incident. You have my consent but the gryphons, and plenty of other species, still holds distaste and perhaps even hate for ponies. If we work together we're going to have to keep the armies in check."

Pansy nodded in understanding, "we will keep the ponies in check, you do the same. We don't need another pony-gryphon war."

Gilda nodded and shuddered from the stories told by her father. He always made sure to make the war sound as gruesome as possible. "Very well, you guys can go now."

Rainbow hugged her friend once more and left the castle with the others.

Platinum led the other three to the dragon empire. The first half travel took them through very cold terrain. The other half was a volcanic landscape. It took an entire week just to reach it. The empire went on for miles, due to the size of an average dragon.

Platinum about faced to look at her compatriots. "We are not sure about what we will see here, but be on your guard. I'm sure they will not think twice about eating one of us. As for our little stowaway, you can come out now!"

They looked confused until they turned around to look at a small rock. A small dragon emerged from behind laughing nervously, "Hey Guys"

Rarity sighed loudly, "Spike what are doing here?"

He looked down at his fiddling claws, "I was worried about you when I found out you were going to be near dragons, so I followed you out here."

She sighed again, "There is no way to send you back, so I suppose you will just have to come along. But be careful Spike, these dragons are more than likely not very civilized."

Spike hopped onto Rarity's back, and she allowed it.

The empire did not consist of buildings like other residential areas. Instead it was a vast collection of mountain ranges, caves, and forests home to hundreds of dragons. They had never seen so many dragons in one area. Realizing to the dragons they looked like a delicious entrea, they ran into the empire, looking for anything that might resemble an emperor's residence. Along the way, three dragons had started chasing them around, trying to eat them. An hour of running seemed to be getting them nowhere. A hard force knocked them all down into a cave. Inside they shook their heads to clear the confusion. "You guys sure are stupid to be running around like that. I thought you had some kinda common sense."

Spike looked up to see a very tall, red dragon who had his arms crossed. Recognition dawned on him immediately as he backpedeled away from him. "Y-y-your that dragon that tried to kill me!"

Rarity realized this as well, even if he did seem a bit taller and muscular. Almost attractively so... She stopped that train of thought.

Platinum shook off the dust, "Well whoever you are, thank you for helping us."

He shrugged and crossed his arms, "Whatever. The name's Garble. What are you ponies doing here anyways? Aren't you a little far away from home?"

Spike said, "We are here for... I don't know actually."

Smart Cookie shook his head, "We are here to ask for the help of the dragons in a war. The Gates of Tartarus have released and we need all the help we can get in defeating them."

Garble shuddered at the mention of that place. "Yeah I heard something about it from my pops. You guys need the help of our king though. He lives on the highest dormant volcano. I can take you there if ya want."

The others accepted, but Spike was extremely skeptical about him. "Why should we trust you? You tried to kill me!"

The red dragon placed a claw to his forehead and sighed, "It was a test to see if you were ready, standing up for yourself and all that. You failed if you were wondering."

Spike seemed unconvinced but let it go for now. "Let's go"

With the red dragon's help, no dragon tried to eat them. He was redirecting dragons away, convincing them to keep away. this drsgon seemed very different from the one he saw at first. The climb was a bit difficult, but they got it done. On top was a throne protected by two dragons. One was red with pink spikes. The other was green with lime spikes. The throne was small enough for a pony to sit in it. On it was a figure cloaked in ebony armor with a darkened golden crown. His long crimson cape waved carelessly behind him. His head was tilted down, obscuring his face from view. Garble reluctantly bowed before his emperor. "Sir, these ponies are here for a request to you."

The emperor lifted his head to look at them. He was a pony, yet he seemed familiar. He had a dark grey coat with a mane as black as night. He was also an alicorn. Both his wings and horn were red, so too were his eyes. The green coloring in them seemed almost too familiar. Platinum stepped back in shock. "Who are you?"

The emperor glared at them. "I will be asking the questions, and you will bow down to me!"

His horn lit up with a black aura. They were crippled with pain and forced into a bowing position. All but Platinum, who resisted the power of the emperor, but soon even she fell to his might. "Now, why are you here?"

Fluttershy was too terrified to speak. His voice causing the already scared pony to mentally panic. Platinum said through labored breathing, "Well we gah!"

She fell down from the pain she felt course through her. "Address me correctly welp."

She gritted her teeth, "Your highness, we come here asking for you to help us in a war that could destroy all of Equestria. Without help it will stretch out even to your empire."

The emperor growled, causing him to bare his teeth. From where they were, his teeth looked even sharper than the dragon's around him. Even Garble had to look away out of fear. "Fool, whatever you face is none of my concern."

Platinum wasn't one to give up so easily, "This war threatens not only Equestria, but every living being in the world! If you don't help us, you will have to face the oncoming wave yourselves!"

The emperor seemed unperturbed by Platinum's words. "I have no reason to help you pathetic creatures, unless you swear your lives to me "

Rarity's nose flared in anger, "You expect me, let alone Princess Platinum, to become your slaves!?" She said with great disgust. Platinum and Rarity formed a protection spell around the ponies, Spike and Garble.

"NO! I refuse to do the bidding of this tyrannical leader! I challenge you king of the dragons to a duel. If we win, you help us. If I lose, you decide."

He placed a hoof to his chin, "Hm, you will be executed immediately. You may have your friends help if you wish, it won't make a difference."

Platinum nodded, "Very well, who is with me?"

Rarity, Smart Cookie, Spike, and even Garble stepped forward. "I'm sick of letting a pony rule over me anyways." "what are the rules?"

The emperor rose from his throne. "There are no rules, simply a fight until your opponent is either defeated or dead. Are you ready?" He said as he removed his cape.

Fluttershy decided the safest option was to be next to the large dragons.

Platinum and the others nodded.

The king smiled a malicious grin, "Good, let us begin."

Knee pinchy, body convulsing.

The commander had never seen such a strange pony, and she had seen a pony lose his sanity on the battlefield. After a week of walking, Pinkie had started spazzing out. "Oh no this is bad!"

Hurricane raised a brow, "Yes I suppose having a seizure isn't a good thing."

Twilight shrugged, "It's just how she usually acts."

Clover shook her head, "Wait, doesn't this remind you of the Pudding Sense? I think we should listen."

Pinkie pointed in a random direction with her hoof. "Our friends are in danger! We have to help them."

Twilight seemed alittle panicked now, "Who's in trouble."

Pinkie waved a hoof, "Follow me!"

The commander considered this, "What about getting help for the war?"

"No time the seaponies are doomed anyways, but our friends are in danger!"

Without another word they took off in the direction Pinkie was going.

Platinum had to dodge a blast of magic from the emperor. Hours of fighting and they still hadn't even reached him. Anytime they closed in he spoke in a language they couldn't recognize. Garble was the only one who had gotten close until the emperor yelled out _Fus Ro Dah_

Launching Garble back to the group. They were all panting from exertion. Rarity said, "Any more bright ideas?"

Garble said, "I'm working on it!"

Celestia paced infront of her throne with a look of conscern. Discord floated down next to her. "Oh Tia you shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure she's fine"

Celestia continued pacing mumbling to herself. "I should never have sent her off like that. She has to work with ponies she barely knows, ponies Sombra brought out of crystals underneath MY castle I barely know-" she stopped when she realized she couldn't move. Discord changed the floor into chewed bubblegum. "Relaaaaaax"

He snapped his fingers and the throne room turned into a tropical beach.

She sighed, "Discord I'm just worried. She's my student-"

She was cut off by Discord stuffing a ball of ice cream in her mouth. "Oh don't start with the whole 'she's my student so I care.' You think of her as your daughter, I should know I've been around you long enough. I know how much you care but you have to relax you can't keep worrying, nothing will get done like that."

She sighed, "I suppose your right, I just hope they're alright."

Discord waved a claw, "Oh I'm sure everything's fine."

The emperor laughed at their feeble attempt to defeat him. He was able to push them all back and the power of the dragons sure made it that much simpler. Spike was told to sit on the side lines to be safe. He was chewing on his nails as he was forced to watch Rarity getting punched around. His anger being fueled, he squeezed a rock in his claw. The emperor knocked Platinum and Smart Cookie off of the mountain forcing Garble and Fluttershy to try and catch them. The emperor restrained Rarity and trotted over to her. He placed a hoof to her face and slid it down her body. Spike could feel his rage overtaking him. He crushed the rock. "It has been some time since I felt the touch of another."

She looked at his red and green eyes in disgust and fear. Seeing what that monster was going to do to his Rarity released a primal part of Spike. Spike's extremely large claw smacked the king away, who had raised a barrier just prior to being hit. He landed on his throne shattering it. He brushed the tray rocks off. Rarity looked up at him in shock. "Spike, you've-"

"No one touches her and gets away with it."

His deep vibrating voice sent chills down Rarity's spine. Garble and Fluttershy came back with Platinum and Smart Cookie. Garble was shocked to see Spike's change in size but knew it would help in the long run. They continued their fight trying to get near the emperor. It wasn't working.

He slammed them down to the ground with his magic. They struggled to rise, but they couldn't move. The emperor chuckled darkly, "You will never defeat me, you should give up now and save yourself the-"

Pinkie had come from nowhere and kicked him in his temple eliciting a yelp of pain as he was knocked off the side of the mountain.

"Pinkie?! What are you doing here?" Hurricane, Pansy, and Twilight joined them at the top. The commander said, "She told me to throw her and have Purple amplify the throw with her magic. We didn't question her we just did it. Is anyone hurt?"

Platinum and the others flexed their muscles. "A few pains here and there, nothing I haven't faced before."

The emperor rose from the cliff, using his wings to lift him. He now had a bruise below his eye. "This changes nothing, you will die by my hand!" He created lightning from his horn and shot it at Pinkie. Twilight used a barrier spell, stopping it. The ponies, along with Spike and Garble, huddled together prepared to fight this menace. Twilight shrugged off the fact he was an alicorn and that Spike was now towering over them. "Princess Platinum, any ideas?"

She looked around at who were with her. "Engage the enemy for now. Learn more about his fighting style and his weaknesses."

She nodded and they did their best to fight him, but they were failing. Over time, Platinum noticed some kinks and weak points in the king's fighting. He couldn't use his voice of power for a minute after use. To replace this he uses his magic and high proficiency in hoof to hoof combat. Pinkie bounded over and whispered something in her ear. She looked at her incredulously, "Really?"

She nodded and Platinum shrugged. A flare from her horn caused the others to back up to her position. Garble said, "So any ideas!?"

She nodded, "Yes. Purple, Rarity and I will exhaust his magic in a duel."

Twilight nodded.

"When he's tired Garble and Pinkie will counter his voice of power."

Pinkie nodded but Garble was confused. "Wait how is she supposed to-"

"No time! Afterwards he will be vulnerable. Hit him with everything you've got, got it? Good. Go!"

They split up, Platinum, Twilight and Rarity shot their most powerful spell at him. He did the same and they were in a stalemate. Soon he began pushing them back. Platinum could tell the previous fight had indeed drained somewhat. When the beam was close, Platinum pushed Twilight and Rarity out of the way and took the blunt of the wave. It was strong enough to knock her off the mountain. The emperor was breathing heavily when Garble and Pinkie ran at him from his blind side. He heard them and turned to get rid of them. His used his voice of power. Garble and Pinkie inhaled a deep breath and yelled _Fus Ro Dah!_ The voices collided and smothered each other out. With his magic reserves nearly depleted and using the time between shouts, Pinkie and Garble were able to fight him up close now. The fight was also at a stalemate as the emperor dodged and swung, same for Garble and Pinkie. Smart Cookie and Twilight jumping in to help cause the fight to lean in their favor. The commander was the first to land a solid punch on him. She continued her assault and was tipping the odds in their favor. _Yol Toor Shul_

The fire breath singed the commander and left her horribly burned, she couldn't even stand back up.

Garble and Pinkie yelles _Krii Lun Aus_ on the emperor, rendering him weakened. They, along with Smart Cookie, let out their full force on him until he could hardly stand. Fluttershy worked up the courage to help her friends and have a powerful kick to his jaw, knocking him off his hooves. Spike took this opportunity to slam his colossal fist into the emperor, causing a small crater to form. Everypony was exhausted and feared the worse when the emperor rose on very shaky hooves. He tried to use his magic in an attempt to kill them. A conjured up spear went through his abdomen and out his back followed by ten more. The emperor drew one last breath before going silent. Platinum whipped the dust off her cloak. "Well I suppose that is finally finished." Platinum ignored everypony's looks and healed Commander Hurricane.

Twilight was truly impressed with her, even after all that fighting she still had enough power to heal her friend!

With the commander healed, they faced Pinkie. She looked at them in confusion and shrugged, "What?"

Twilight teleported in front of her. "What do you mean what? How did you use those shout things? How did you get here so fast? How do you know the dragon language? How did you-"

Pinkie placed a hoof to her mouth. "Oh Twilight, you think too much."

And she bounced away to help Hurricane in getting back up.

Garble cleared his throat. "So uh, what now."

Platinum looked him over, "Well the dragons need a new king from what I can tell. I see no other dragon more qualified."

He was shocked, "Me? I'm not the leader type. And besides the other dragons aren't going to just follow me."

"Show authority, show them your the boss and they must listen to you."

He sighed, "Alright, I will try my best."

The red dragon with pinkish spikes walked over and hugged Garble. "I am so very proud of you!"

Garble's cheeks reddened further, if that were possible. "Dad stop put me down this is embarrassing." He put him down.

Garble looked at the vast number of dragons from his point atop the mountains.

"My fellow dragons!

The time of Shadow Wrathe's reign is over. It it's place, the beginning of a new age will take hold! I will lead us into a new era safety from the Dovahkiin. But now the Gates of Tartarus are on the verge of opening. We must work together to destroy this menace if we want peace. We will work with other creatures we don't get along with. Some of you may disapprove of this. Well it doesn't matter. You will fight because I am your king and you do as I command. Am I clear?!"

The dragons let out ferocious roars.

"I'll take that as a yes." He looked at the group of ponies and a dragon and smiled. "We'll be ready when you need them. Just send the word and we'll be there."

They thanked Garble and bid them farewell. During their return home Rarity spoke with Spike, who was sitting on his back. "Thank you again Spike for saving me. If you hadn't intervened who knows what that vile creature would have done to me."

He smiled a big toothy grin. "It was nothing, really. I couldn't just let him have his way with you."

She smiled and snuggled into his back.

Twilight looked at Spike and said, "How did you get so big anyways?"

He shrugged his large shoulders. "I guess you could say I got greedy. Rarity is my greatest treasure, and I will never let anything bad happen to her. I love her."

Rarity let tears silently fall as she sat atop Spike. "I love you too my Spikey Wikey."

Twilight smiled warmly but thought their relationship just wouldn't work out. "That's so sweet, but Rarity don't you think this might be a bad idea? He's much too big for you."

Rarity shook her head. "I don't care about that. I love him, and that's all there is to it."

Rarity felt herself being pushed over a bit. The commander had decided she was tired of flying, choosing instead to take a nap on the dragon's large body. The others continued there way back to Canterlot with the good news.

They arrived together with Gilda and Garble trailing them. They found Ponyville filled with royal guards. Shining Armor stood in the center directing his men accordingly to protect the city. Pansy cleared her throat to gain the captain's attention. He spun and locked eyes with the private. His eyebrow rose, "Um who are you?"

It was clear the Pegasus wasn't a civilian. "Not important, are the princesses in the castle?"

Shining nodded, Pansy's group made their way to the castle to inform them of their success.

Platinum and the others passed through a herd of buffalo who had wanted nothing to do with the war. After Spike convinced them, they atleast agreed to protecting Appaloosa to the best of their ability. They finally arrived to Canterlot soon after. In the castle, Celestia, Sombra, and the others were around the war room awaiting their arrival. When everypony was accounted for, Celestia spoke up. "Welcome back, everypony. I assume your return means you have succeeded?"

Platinum shrugged, "There was never any doubt Sun Butt. When the time comes, we will have the aid of the dragons and the buffalo."

Celestia let the nickname slide and turned her attention to the commander.

"Pinkie warned of danger so we had to turn our attention to helping Platinum."

The mentioned unicorn shrugged.

Lastly Celestia turned her attention to Puddinhead. "Gryphons are accounted for, ma'am sir ma'am."

Celestia sighed, "just call me Princess Celestia, or just Celestia."

The chancellor looked at her questioningly. "Can't I just call you Sun Butt?"

Celestia sighed again, "My name is-"

"Sun Butt"

Platinum chuckled to herself. Sun Butt was growing red in the face. "Hmph, I am still a princess and you will address me as such."

Platinum sighed, "Fine princess Sun Butt."

Princess Sun Butt was growing impatient and was about to retort until Chrysalis cleared her throat. "Surely you are not going to continue such petty squabbling about something like this? You are the princess of the sun and you are making a fool of yourself!"

Garble nodded, "I'm new to power but I must agree with the changeling queen. Being an idle you should be above such childishness."

Celestia said, "Aren't you a bit young to be talking like that spoiled brat?"

Garble shrugged, "Coming from the grandma too old to fight her own battles. Sending out others to do your dirty work, and even losing to the changeling queen- no offense Chrysalis. Spike told me all about that. I hardly believe you should even still be ruling old lady. It's high time you stepped down."

Platinum nodded, "I concur with the the Dovah lord. You've played your part in Equestria and there is little to nothing more for you to do."

Twilight jumped to her hooves. "The princess can do what she wants! You don't get to dictate her decisions!"

Chrysalis shook her head, "Still so young and ignorant. Mind your manners child and remember who you are talking to."

Twilight was red in the face with anger and frustration.

"Excuse me I'm a princess. Not some newborn foal."

The other element bearers jumped to Twilight's side besides Pinkie who was talking adamantly with Sombra. Rainbow Dash said, "Hey don't forget who defeated you last time!"

Luna said, "I believe it was the power of love not you. You failed to reach the elements."

Rainbow pointed a hoof to the princess of the night. "You shut up! Where were you when that freak queen was destroying Canterlot!"

Twilight and her friends agreed and cast glares her way.

Luna's eyes shifted to them, "I-I am only awake at night, I had no idea-"

"What kinda excuse is that?"

They started yelling at Luna. Sombra slammed his hooves down onto the table, shattering the part beneath his hooves. His glare pierced their very souls. Discord knew he needed to step in, he cleared his throat, "This is new for all of us. Never had so many leaders come together under one roof and were expected to work together after years of feuding and hate."

Twilight's said, "But you don't know these rulers, do you?"

Discord shrugged, "Well, when I ruled I did have many wars for territory with Sombra during his rule. I gotta say it was loads of fun. And I did work with the founders of Equestria from time to time. Though back then everyone appreciated my chaos that helped to build the very foundation for their homes and the way of living but enough about that, now we all have to work together if you want to get through this alive with as many living as possible."

Gilda nodded her ascent, "The god of chaos is right. The gates ain't even open yet. We should deploy troops to key points that would be attacked first."

Garble had his arms crossed behind his head leaning back in his chair. "I see where your going with this. Heavily protect the capitals with larger numbers and lessen the numbers in the smaller towns. Us dragons will be deployed equally throughout key battle points."

"I will be defending Canterlot commanding a unit of one hundred thousand crystal pegasi." The commander spoke for the first time.

Sombra allowed this. Puddinghead said, "Ooo put me in Manehatten, that place was great!"

Without another word he jumped off his chair and ran out to gather some troops and take them to their destination. Platinum said "I believe we should establish who will remain here to make the decisions."

Discord placed a claw to his chin, "I say we keep five of the smartest, or atleast strategic minded, of us here. Smart Cookie, Clover, Twilight, Sombra, and Luna; you stay here and decide what to do. The rest of us will lead our own armies as you command where we go."

Luna placed a hoof to her chin. "Not a bad idea, but who will be the commanders and who will be part of the regiments? Surely we can't have ten commanders doing their own thing."

Sombra said, "Five of us will command an army and lead them to key points. Who will be-"

"Ooo Ooo me me me"

Discord said with his claw raised. Platinum nodded, "I will lead as well."

Celestia hmphed and said, "I hardly believe you are qualified to lead anypony. A pony more concerned with them selves than protecting anything."

Platinum chuckled condescendingly, "Only you, princess Sun Butt, think that way. It is up to our friends to decide this. So, what do you think of me commanding?"

Sombra said, "The other candidates must be known first to be discussed."

Gilda, Celestia, Platinum, Garble, Rainbow Dash and Hurricane raised a hoof/claw.

Sombra: "Who believes Discord should be a commander?"

Twilight: "the god of chaos in command of an order of soldiers?"

Smart Cookie: "His strange tactics may lead to victory in a few fights. I say let him."

The others shrugged and agreed.

"Who believes Gilda should be a commander?"

Luna: "Her prowess in battle as a gryphon is the only thing I know we can rely on to reference her abilities. I say we should give her a chance."

The other four relented and agreed.

"Who believes Celestia should be a commander?"

Luna: "I have never known my sister to take charge of anything besides the elements of harmony. Her prowess in battle seems low."

Clover: "Even so, one thousand years since an incident where she would be able to home her mental ability to formulate plans."

Platinum had to hold back a giggle at the downtrodden expression.

The five decision makers shook their head.

Twilight wanted to protest but she was outnumbered in this decision.

"Denied"

"Who believes Platinum should be a commander?"

Clover: "My princess may think highly of herself, but she knows her way around a map. I have seen her put the enemy just where she needs them and take control of the battle, even turning the tides on occasion."

Smart Cookie: "Um, I think we should allow it."

They nodded. Sun Butt and Twilight were shocked at these turn of events. Twilight just knew Princess Celestia should be a commander, now her own sister held power over her.

"Who believes Garble should act as a commander?"

Sombra stared down the Dovah Lord for what felt like hours, he was unflinching. "There's only so much that can be said for this dragon. Though I have no reason to distrust him. I have no reason to doubt his capabilities."

The others agreed and allowed it.

"Rainbow Dash will be denied."

"Agreed"

"Oh come on!"

"Hurricane will be the fifth commander."

The others had no problem with that idea.

Sombra said, "We will discuss who will be under each of your command and were troops will be sent tomorrow. Go rest."


End file.
